


An Adventuring Family is bound to be a Little Messy

by Raz_B_Rose



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asthma, Bullying, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Sickness, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_B_Rose/pseuds/Raz_B_Rose
Summary: Donald and Daisy Duck-parents to one Lena Duck- Find themselves on a new and constantly changing adventure as their family grows and changes overnight, without warning.  Good thing these Ducks don't back down.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Lena, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 109





	1. Adventure is just a part of the Duck Family formula

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, letting you know now, chapter updates will be erratic and the flow of this story is going to be a little different. 
> 
> The story isn't going to always be in chronological order, but I wont post events out of order. 
> 
> I don't want to be stuck to a rigorous structure of having to follow the order of events, and really want to focus on how this family structure works so its going to be a slice of life kinda thing. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this AU

"Who's the cutest duckling in the world!" Donald coos to the small being in his hands. Her giggles fill the air as he tossed her gently, catching her with a waiting kiss each time. Donald's eyes never left his daughter's joyous face, melting at the fact that she was already a year old. 

Where did the time go? 

She had grown so quickly, her mind already showing its sharpness as she takes in the world around her and remembers the strangest of details. Even now, she will look away from him for just a moment to look around the house boat before settling on him with that smile that reduced him to nothing more than a small drop in the large ocean their home sat upon. 

He caught her again, pulling her close, blowing raspberries on her bare stomach, laughing along with her joyous giggles. 

"Oh does Lena like the tickles?" He blows again, relishing in her laughs, "ticklish baby, my ticklish baby!" 

Donald had never known love at first sight until he held her egg in his hands. She hadn’t even fully hatched and he already knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl. She had a dangerous power over him. The moment he saw her emerge from her egg, the feeling only doubled. 

The sound of someone boarding the boat draws his and Lena's attention away from their little game. "Sounds like Mommy's home" he tickles her again as the door opens. She struggled, desperately trying to see the maker of the noise. 

"Hey Daise, how was your day?"

"Great, the meeting went well" 

Donald turns to greet his wife. She is struggling to get through the doorway, the stroller in her hands stuck on the lip of the door. Donald eyes the eggs in the stroller with a raised brow as he hands Lena over to Daise. He smiles softly at the sight of Lena's joy at her mother's face. 

"Oh yes I missed you too!" Daisy gives her a huge kiss before holding her close, bouncing her with ease, talking to her daughter in the only way Lena could understand. 

"What is Della up too this time? This is the seventh time this month we've watched them." 

"Same reason as all the other times. Something to get ready for the triplets." Daisy turns away, her voice holding a warning edge to match his own irritated one. 

"They could hatch any day now though, she should really be staying home with them." Donald gently lifts the eggs out of the stroller, placing them each in the heated nest, covering them with a blanket. 

"I know Don" 

Donald paused over the nest, looking back at his wife in worry. "I'm worried about her, I don't think she's ready" 

"Donald she loves her boys" Daisy sent him a soft glare over her shoulders before busying herself with making dinner. 

"Of course she does Daisy, but she's also always been….a free spirit." 

Donald thinks about how just a month ago Della surprised the whole family with bringing three eggs to family dinner that night. She remained tight lipped on the father and put on a show of being the excited expectant mother. 

But Donald knew his sister. 

He saw the way her hands shook as she showed off the eggs for the first time. The way she wanted to flee from the room, and was more than eager to have someone else watch her eggs. 

However she would get excited talking about all the things she could wait to do with her boys and all the adventures they would have. She had all the dreams and plans for her boys to have the most exciting life. 

Donald knew his sister. 

She hated fear. Spit in the face of it. 

But Donald knew that being a mom scared her more than anything. She knew she was a free spirit. She knew she couldn't stay in one place for too long. He knew she loved her boys. 

He knew that she would never want to do anything to hurt her boys, but Donald knew Della. And Della was not ready to settle down and be a mom. 

Della didn't mean to be destructive. She didn't go out of her way to actively hurt those around her. But she also didn't actively think about how her actions could or would hurt others. 

She was ready for boys that were older and adventurous. She was not ready for late nights and raising small vulnerable children. 

She was afraid of being a bad mother, of messing up, of doing something to hurt her boys. She was conflicted because she felt selfish. 

"She doesn't feel ready, but as soon as they hatch all of her doubt's will go away" 

Donald loved Daisy's optimism and really wanted to believe alongside her, but he knew his sister. But maybe just this one time, he could be wrong about Della. 

Maybe she really was getting things ready for his boys. Maybe she really was settling down, getting a solid job, going to parenting classes. All the things expecting parents do. 

He could probably have more faith in his sister as well. 

"What time will she be picking them up?" 

"She said late afternoon, probably evening" Donald sighed. He was really starting to feel like Daisy’s kindness was being taken advantage of. 

"Don't be like that, I am more than happy to keep an eye on them tomorrow."

"I know, you're amazing like that. I'm just being a brother" He kissed her deeply, smooshing Lena between them. 

She wiggled, waving her small fists into their faces in protest. 

"We hear you loud and clear Lena. Dinner time" he coos, sweeping her from Daisy’s arms. "You eat so much! My big girl" 

"Yes who's gotten so big lately" Daisy joins in on the baby talk, tickling Lena gently. 

He felt so content for the rest of the evening. A beautiful spitfire wife. An adorable growing girl who already had a solid command of a room. A nice home to call their own. 

He stared down at Lena's sleeping form, watching her chest rise and fall, his little hands twitching along with whatever dream she was having. He ran a hand along her head feathers, melting at the sight of one of the few perfect things in the world. Daisy came along his side, laying her head on his shoulder. 

His family was perfect.

Then it wasn't. 

Donald stared at the phone in his hand. He could still hear Scrooge on the other side of the line, muffled and panicked. 

Daisy stirred next to him, rolling over gently. "Don what does Scrooge want this early in the morning?" 

He doesn't answer, he can't. He feels so numb and so confused. Daisy gently takes the phone from his hand, grumbling as she does so. 

He can feel the moment she hears the news, stiffening on the bed. Her trembling hand resting on his back. 

Gone. That's all he had heard Scrooge say. 

Della was just gone. Without a trace. 

Slowly heat built below his heart, right in the middle of his chest. He could feel the fire grow stronger, the smoke filling up his lungs till he was panting to release it. He couldn't though. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. 

He ignores Daisys cry for him to come back as he storms out of their room and onto the deck. 

The sun has barely passed the horizon. The sea was calm and the breeze soft against his feathers. It was too beautiful a morning to get news that his sister was gone. 

He grips the steel rail so tightly, he is sure he could break it like a twig right now. It's cold hard surface a harsh opposite to the blazing warmth within. The fire grew stronger, raging within him now. His throat tightened against the heat, his jaw clenched painfully. 

He was so angry at her. So angry at himself. He saw all the signs. He understood Della better than anyone in the world. He should have forced her to talk to him. He should have tried harder. He should have literally smacked some sense into her! 

She had three boys to care for for crying out loud and she did something dangerous and stupid Della had never done something so destructive. 

He slammed his fist against the rail, wincing at the pain. He switched to open palm hits instead. He continued to hit the railing of his boat, then he started to kick it when his hands hurt. When his foot started to throb, he screamed. He screamed and yelled until he couldn't anymore. 

His eyes burned, and slowly, the fire lessened with each tear. With each grasped at breath, painfully pulled from his lungs, the smoke dissipated. He was left with a dull burning sensation all over his body. His eyes, his chest, his throat, his hands, his feet. It all ached but the physical pain was on such a lesser level than his emotional pain. 

Both so potent, so intense but so vastly different. 

Daisy may be his wife but Della would always be his other half. His opposite, his partner in crime, his best friend. They were supposed to have lifetimes ahead of them, he wasn't supposed to lose her so soon.

She still had to not only be a mother to her own boys, but Lena was supposed to have the best aunt anyone could ask for. Slowly he stood. Daisy wasn’t in their room, thankfully the house boat wasn't very large. 

He found her in Lena’s room, holding her tightly as she rocked slowly in the chair. Her eyes were fixated on the wall, but he could tell she wasn’t truly looking at the wall. He kneeled gently in front of her, his heart growing heavy as he got closer to her face. 

“Daise” He whispers, running his hands along her legs, slowly she looks at him, a fire returning to her eyes. 

"Don." her voice far softer then he had ever heard before. She sounded so broken. Daisy never should sound so broken. 

"This is all my fault, I knew something like this would happen, if only I had just-" 

"Don, no. You have spent too much of your life picking up after her. She should have tried to get help or, or," Her voice retains the soft sound, wavering at the end. 

She looked so guilty, so crushed. Her hands were trembling as she tried to articulate her words, She tightened her hold on Lena, something Donald didn’t think was still possible. 

"I thought she would change for good this time" she whispered, "I thought that with actual innocent children depending her she would get a clue ya know?" She reached up to brush angry tears from her eyes. 

"I know" He helps to wipe away her tears, holding her face while they share in their pain, communicating with their eyes alone. 

Time and time again he thought they finally got through to her. She would agree with their interventions and would be calm and thoughtful for a few weeks, sometimes only days, before she was running off around the world again. Doing something stupid and reckless. For more reckless than anything the family has done in the past. 

"She made her choice." Daisy bites out, looking at Lena, then the eggs nestled in the corner, the soft hum of the nest drawing finally wiggling its way into his consciousness. 

Donald had never been so jealous of what a normal day was. His family was no longer perfect, missing one crustial piece, and had increased at the same time in just a few hours. 

This was one adventure he never dreamed of taking on. He had been all over the world, fought the most seemingly impossible things. Accomplished amazing feats of strength and agility. None of those seemed as daunting as this next stage in his life. 

Entering McDuck enterprises had never felt so challenging or irritating as it did now. He knew they didn’t mean to stare, curiosity was just nature after all. He also knew how uncomfortable all the employees must feel. No one is ever prepared to talk to someone who just lost a loved one. 

Daisy had refused to let go of Lena unless necessary, Leaving Donald to push the stroller with the eggs. Sweet Lena was all excited babbles with raging hands trying to grab anything and everything. She had not been to the bin in awhile, so it must all be new to her. Curiosity was natural after all. Donald really wished he could walk her around to see everything her heart desired, and share in her innocence for even just a moment. 

Scrooge sat in his boardroom, everyone else chattering away over legal matters and the investigation. He met their eyes, all his apologies shown in the tears alone. He still said them anyway. 

"I'm so sorry Donald. If I had known she was doing this I would have..I would have stopped her" 

"I know Uncle Scrooge" He gripped his shoulder tightly, "But nothing stops Della Duck" 

They share a bitter sweet smile. Daisy joins Scrooge on his other side, giving the best hug she can from their differing positions and a wiggling duckling attached to her hip. 

"What exactly happened?" He takes a seat, trying to drown out the others in the room. 

"I had told Gyro to put the project on hold, but somehow Della convinced him to keep working on it." Daisy and himself listened patiently, Daisy holding Scrooge's hand and reaching across the table for his own. 

"Gyro was trying to make a rocket unlike another, and Della was to be the pilot, but when the eggs came into the picture, I told her to wait."

Donald took a deep breath through his nose. 

"The plan was to still go though with her plans to get to space, but after the kids had grown older" 

He clenched his fist. He didn't like that this was the first he was hearing of this. He knew that she had always wanted to go to space. He knew Gyro was working on a rocket. He didn't know however that he had actually built the thing. 

"Gyro said there was a cosmic storm. They had video and audio contact until there was an explosion." Scrooge’s voice starts to tremble, tightening his grip on their hands. Daisy squeezed his hand back. 

"We are waiting on Gyro’s probe to come back with more news." 

They nodded, electing to sit in silence. They could scream and whine all day about Della. But it wouldn't change anything, and Donald felt bitter enough already. Best not to refuel the fire. Hours past, people coming and going from the room. Daisy was pacing the room now, Lena sobbing into her shoulder. Donald and Scrooge had taken to sitting on the eggs to keep them warm. They hadn't thought to pack up the nest this morning. For whatever reason, Donald didn't think this would take more than an hour. Then they could go back home to mourn in peace. 

Finally Gyro made his appearance. He practically dragged himself into the room, carrying a large jagged piece of metal. He wouldn’t meet their eyes, staring at the floor. 

Donald had only meet Gyro a handful of times, each interaction interesting and leaving a lasting impression. He was a bright kid, far smarter than anyone he had ever met. He always had an eagerness to himself, his energy always coming off of him in waves, his projects creative and big. 

Not once in all those instances, had Donald ever seen him without a light in his eyes, or a smile on his face. He looked like a shell of himself. 

"This was the only piece the probe could physically bring back, the rest are too big. Most of the debris has ready drifted too far for the probe to reach." He sounds so robotic, so lifeless. 

Donald couldn't find it in him to be angry at the kid. He was only eager to build and design. To create. Della used that to get what she wanted. Why she wanted to still go to space, Donald couldn't understand despite knowing her her whole life. 

"The cosmic storm also would have carried...anything...far larger away with it" 

Donald got up from the table. He took the metal from Gyros hands, throwing it to the floor. Gyro looks at it with lifeless eyes before looking at Donald. He saw the moment Gyro recognized it was him, fear and guilt replacing the emptiness that was there before. 

"Gyro. Thank you for working so hard." He grabbed his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes, ignoring the flinching of the young man in front of him. 

"I'm..I'm sorry Mr. Duck. I thought" 

"Not your fault"

"I thought I built it right, I don't know what went wrong." He babbled on, his brain finally getting to verbalize its internal musings from the last twelve hours. Daisy comes up beside him, gently placing a hand on Gyros head. 

“Not your fault sweet heart,” Her voice holds a rare gentleness, one she normally reserved for only the closest of family and friends. “Things happen, none of us blame you for this” 

"Not your fault" he said again, tightening his grip on his shoulders before pulling him in for a hug. Gyro stiffened for a moment before crying soft apologies into his shirt. Donalds heart broke for him. Failure on this level was a hard lesson to learn any stage in life. He only hoped that good would come from this. He hoped Gyro didn’t stop inventing. 

"You heard the kid ladies and gents" Scrooge breaks the tense silence of the room. "Let's get this unfortunate business over with so my family can go rest." 

"You are free to leave for the day Mr. McDuck. It will take awhile to draw up all the paperwork." 

"I see." 

"We only need to know who will be vying for guardianship of Ms. Duck children" 

"We will take the kids" They speak at the same time, ever the perfect team. Daisy smiles softly. 

"We will take the kids" she says again, with authority this time. 

The lawyers nod, jotting it down in their notebook before gathering up to leave for the day. "Paper will be delivered by no later than two days from now" 

"Thank you" Scrooge shakes each of their hands as they leave. Gyro had stopped crying and stood stiffly next to Scrooge. 

Donald had never thought much about how one's life could change overnight unwittingly. People made decisions all the time that changed their lives instantly. But no one liked to think about those events they didn't choose that changed everything. They always wish it wouldn't happen to them. 

He certainly didn't see their family gaining three more overnight, but here they were. Daisy reminded his side, the determination coming off her in waves. 

"We better get things ready. They will hatch any day now after all" She runs a hand along the eggs, a thoughtfulness taking over her as she gets lost in thought. He knows she's already making a list of everything she wants done to make their home ready. 

He loved this woman. She was his shore in any sea he found himself lost in. The lighthouse that always led him home and shed light on the storms he battled.

He would have drowned a long time ago without her. 

"I'll help you with anything you need." Scrooge speaks up, leaning far heavier on his cane then he ever needed to. 

"Thank you."

"We are family after all" 

"Yeah, family" Donald looked at his wife, his daughter, his nephews and his Uncle. Even the young brilliant adult housed and employed by Scrooge. Everything would be Ok. These Ducks don't back down, and he has never lost to a storm before. He wouldn’t start now.


	2. Fear changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Della react to her eggs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might go back and edit later. Tell me if the beginning is too weird or if its ok.

Della’s arms trembled, struggling to hold her weight. She had tried to stand already, but her good leg quickly gave out. The pounding of her heart and the adrenaline running through her reminded her of her first time skydiving. The feeling would be a lot more exhilarating if the circumstances were different. 

She looked behind her, trying to make sense of what just happened. They lay in a haphazard pile, glistening in the late morning light. So small, and round, and hers. Her eggs. She stares them down while she catches her breath. Slowly a smile spread across her face. Her eggs. 

She was going to be a mom. Excitement blossomed in her chest, a shaking laugh bubbling from her beak. She crawled over, reaching a tentative hand towards the first of three eggs. It was just after she laid the second eggs that she had heard her front door slam shut. Good riddance to that coward. A foreign feeling itched in the back of her heart when she had that thought, but paid it no mind. 

She picked up the egg, then it immediately slipped from her grasp. She watched in horror as it bounced off another egg before hitting the ground. Everything stopped after that. The room was unearthly still and except for her erratic heart, she swore if anyone else was in the room with her they would have heard it. 

She rolls the egg, looking for any breaks, afraid to pick it up again. She stiffens at the thought. 

Afraid. Since when was she afraid of anything?

Now. 

Now she was afraid.

Afraid of hurting the children in the eggs. Afraid of what came next. Afraid of doing this alone. So, so, so afraid. She had felt this way once before, but as a child. Years ago, another life time in the past. Della hated that feeling then and she hated it now. The helplessness and uncertainty. 

Daisy. Daisy was so much better at this than her. It felt so weird and uncomfortable to be so outside her element. 

She thought of how calm Daisy was when she announced she laid her egg, how calm she had been bringing Lena over for the first time. How nothing Lena did seemed to faze her. She was a natural mother on her very first duckling. 

Della always knew what to do, but now, she had no idea. She scrambled for her phone, struggling to type in her panic. 

_Is dropping your egg bad?_

She scanned the results with trembling hands and an equally trembling beak. She let out a sigh of relief as all the articles said the same thing. Her egg was ok. 

_What to do after laying eggs?_

Della laughed softly as it autofilled. At least she wasnt the only one who forgot her basic health and sex education here. 

She scanned the directions quickly. 

1\. Clean the egg(s) with a damp towel.  
2\. Immediately sit on the eggs or place them in an electronic, egg friendly warmer.  
3\. Inform your doctor of the successful lying and make an appointment for a check up. 

That was it. Just the three steps. She frowned. There had to be more. However the more she searched, she only got similar lists or tips on raising ducklings. That was until an add caught her eye. 

Expecting the Unexpected 

She clicked on the link. It was a clinic here in Duckburg that was for those surprise eggs and single mothers. Everything she would need for this next stage in her life. 

The fear started to resurface; churning in her gut. She looked back at the eggs, panicking when she realized she got so caught up in looking for reassuring answers, she never followed those three simple steps. 

She painstakingly, and slowly cleaned them, quick to tuck them back under her. She sat there for a while, before glancing back at her phone. 

Unlocking it, help stared her in the face. Daisy flashed across her mind once again, but the embarrassment and shame that quickly covered her like a burning hot tidal wave of lava had her quickly dismissing that idea. 

Her finger hovered over the number. One press and she could have someone tell her how to do this thing. 

Why was asking for help so hard? She clenched her teeth, so many foreign emotions stirring together into one big messy glob of frustration. 

She can't do this. 

She stiffened. 

No.

Nothing, and she means _nothing_ stops, Della, Duck. 

She pressed harder than needed, and smacked herself in the face, bringing the phone to her ear too quickly. 

She fidgeted, waiting, the ringing setting her on edge. She steeled herself, wiggling from her lumpy position on the floor. 

"Thank you for calling Expecting the Unexpected, how can I help?" 

"Uh-" Della's tongue was dry and course in her mouth. 

"It's OK sweetheart, take your time" Della took a deep breath, instantly calmed by the soft voice.

"I have eggs," She winces at how dumb she sounds, "and I dont- I don't know-" 

"Are you able to come in today?" Again her voice was soothing, despite her having cut her off. 

"Yeah" She hated how her voice trembled. 

"Can I have your name?"

"Della." 

"OK Della, we are open anytime, so come when you're ready" 

"Really?" She's surprised. 

"Of course Sweetheart" 

Della, relaxes further, touching her eggs gently. "Thank you". Again, she doesn’t know how much time passed, but it definitely wasn’t morning anymore when she finally pulled herself from her thoughts. 

She wasn't sure she was ready to be a mom but her stubborn nature reared its head at the simple thought of giving up on that adventure before it even started left her angry. 

Eventually she gently packs her eggs in a duffle bag, hands shaking as she tries not to drop one again. She's sure she used everything from the last towel or other other soft object in her house stuffed into the bag as well. 

Entering the clinic had her feeling clammy and on edge. She eyed the room, relaxing in surprise at the lack of standard waiting room accessories. Chairs and people for starters. 

It was a small room, three doors lined the wall and a small window where a beautiful hummingbird sat. 

"Hi there sweetheart, have you called ahead?" 

"Uh yea, Della" she steps closer to the window, holding the bag gently I'm her arms. The woman smiles at her, glancing at her bag with a knowing smile. 

"Perfect. Go ahead and take this form with you into the room on the left and when you're finished Dr. Clarabee will meet with you." 

It was behind the door she found a standard waiting room, but only for about three people. The form itself was standard, but had far more family focused questions than her doctors office. When the nurse led her from the waiting room, she was again met with a drastically different room than expected. 

There was a soft sofa with a table in front with bottled water and a box of tissues. On the wall was what looked like a warmer of sorts and another door in the back corner. 

"Go ahead and place your eggs in the incubator and the Doctor will be with you shortly." This nurse's voice was neither comforting nor relaxing. Her smile felt forced and her tone has an edge to it. Della was glad when she left the room. 

Condescending, judgmental brat. 

It's not Della's fault she's totally unprepared for this or totally outside her comfort zone. It's not Della's fault that the idea of simply talking to her family right now made her want to puke. She hadn't even told them she was seeing anyone. 

Again in agonizing carefulness at the pace of a snail she places her children in the incubator. Watching them from the sofa wringing her hands as she waits for the door to make a sound. 

She jumps when the lock clicks out of place, an older pigeon walking into the room. She held herself in a way that Della instantly trusted her, and felt relaxed in her presence. Her aura was beautiful and for the first time all day, tears started to build in her eyes. Maybe everything would be OK?

"Hello there Della, My name is Dr. Clarabee and I'll be taking care of you and the little ones." 

"OK" is all she can manage along with a frantic nod. 

"Do you know you were carrying eggs?" 

"No, it was a total surprise" 

"That's normal, a lot of women don't recognize signs of being gravid" Della can only murmur in response as she watches Dr. Clarabee inspected her eggs. 

"Does the Father know?" She handles the eggs with ease and what feels like a recklessness to Della. She spins it around in her hands quickly, smacking her palm against the shell and even tossing it , albeit gently, between her hands. 

"Yes and he ran out in the middle of me lying" Della laughs out bitterly. Dr. Clarabee hums in sympathy before moving onto the second egg much like the first. 

"Unfortunately common, however they can return to the picture on occasion" 

"I don't know if I want that" Della admits, hugging herself close, "I mean yea I liked him but after this morning...He's not as attractive anymore" 

Della rubs her head, the threat of tears stronger now. All that time staring at the wall this afternoon, and she didn't really process anything that had happened. 

What would she do without their father? Did he deserve to know them? What was he thinking in all of this? How did he really feel about _her _if this was his basic instinct reaction to unplanned fatherhood.__

__"That's normal dear," she appears in her peripheral, taking a seat next to her. Dellas beak wobbles a little more, frustration quick to build up again in defense to her vulnerability._ _

__"Do you have family?"_ _

__"Of course I do!" She snapped, closing in on herself out of guilt._ _

__"That's wonderful to hear, they can be your strongest support during this transition"_ _

__Della finds herself relaxing again, the understanding and patience extending from Dr. Clarabee like a warm spring breeze._ _

__"I don't know how to do this," Della admits with a whisper, finally meeting the Doctor's gaze._ _

__"That is OK, no one really does. Motherhood is going to be a lot of trial and error" she placed a hand on her knee, squeezing gently._ _

__Della tried, she really did but one they started it was near impossible to stop them. Why did tears always feel like so much more than they really were?_ _

__Her shoulders shook and her voice cracked every time she tried to speak. "I just don't know what I'm doing, and I am not the kind of person you go 'oh yea Della will be a great mom' and I know I will do something to really mess up these kids"_ _

__"your kids will survive Della."_ _

__"I already dropped one on another one! I can't even hold an egg, how will I hold a moving child! A baby!" Della sobs, waving her hands around._ _

__Dr. Clarabee didn't even flinch at her increases in mood, she simply grabbed a few tissues, held them out and tilted her head to listen. Della was not used to this response to her outbursts._ _

__"I know everything is very overwhelming right now, but it will all turn out OK and you will be surprised at what you can accomplish"_ _

__"I can accomplish anything! I'm Della Duck!" It would have sounded a lot more authoritative if she didn't have a clogged nose and over salivated mouth._ _

__"That's the spirit dear" she squeezes her knee once more before standing. "Now we can hold the eggs for you while you get situated or you can take them with you today."_ _

__She doesn’t know how to answer right away, and Dr. Clarabee doesn't push it._ _

__"It will take about 5-6 weeks until the eggs hatch and the time will just fly by, so don't put the important stuff off"_ _

__“If I don't want them” Della whispers, glancing at her eggs in guilt before meeting the Doctor's gaze head on._ _

__“Then we will help you with the adoption process,” She says gently, sitting down once again. They discuss all of Dellas options and the resources the clinic provided for her and all their different plans. Dellas head was swimming with information by the end of the meeting, everything feeling all the more overwhelming._ _

__“Take some time Della, they will still be here,” She hands her the folder of information before helping her back to the entrance._ _

__That night Della sat on her bed, looking through everything once again, pulling her hair out in frustration. What should she do. Adoption felt like quitting, and she wasn’t a quiter. But raising them was a risk she wasn’t sure she was ready to make._ _

__The days flew by and the one week deadline grew closer and she still didn’t have a clue on what she would do._ _

__Della sat on Donald's boat, watching Daisy feed Lena. She sang in a silly voice, completely content to let Lena laugh and smack her tray, food flying everywhere. Della observed the sense unblinkingly, not wanting to miss anything in case it gave her the push she needed to decide._ _

__"Doesn't the mess bother you?" Della cringes as a bit of baby food splashes on Daisy's hair._ _

__"Well yeah but she's just a baby, she doesn't know any better right now" Daisy laughs running a wet rag through her hair._ _

__Della laughs drying, wilting a little inside. Annoyance bubbled up at the thought of having to live this reality multiple times a day. She pinched herself, now annoyed and guilty. She was going to be these kids mom no matter what. Right?_ _

__But what if she was an angry mom? She just snapped and did something really bad to her babies because she was annoyed; like they got food in her hair?_ _

__Della tightened her grip on her hand, trying to stop the shaking._ _

__"Della are you alright?" Daisys beak is downturned, pausing in pulling Lena from the highchair, her attention fully on her._ _

__"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking"_ _

__"Can I ask what about?" Della looked at Daisy, weighing what would happen if she told her everything right now._ _

__She felt like she was running away._ _

__Daisy suddenly looked scared, rushing to put Lena in a playpen. Della watches as she sits down next to her, adding her hands to Della's own tangled death grip._ _

__"Oh my gosh Della what's wrong?"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"You're crying!"_ _

__"Oh" Della quickly tries to rid her face of the evidence, furiously pushing the heel of her hand into her eye._ _

__"Della, you can talk to me, or Donald will be home soon" This is the most Della's ever seen Daisy lose her composure._ _

__"How do you make being a mom look so easy?"_ _

__Daisy’s mouth drops open. Della watches as she tries to make sense of her question, and Della does the same. Why did she ask that?_ _

__"What? I don't, it's very hard" Daisy gives her an odd look, eyes narrowing in on her stomach._ _

__"You're so calm about this though! Raising something so fragile.” Della stresses, covering herself with her arms. Daisy pulls back her hands slowly, the concern not gone, but the suspicion rose in her eyes._ _

__“Della are you..”_ _

__“No” She answers quickly._ _

__“Have you laid?” Daisy asks in a quiet voice, gently retaking her hands._ _

__“Please dont tell Donnie, not yet” She whispers. She hates how her voice wobbles again. This is the most crying she has done in years, and she is ready to fight herself. She tightens her grip on Daisy’s hand like a life line._ _

__Daisy shushed her, pulling her in for a hug, “It’s going to be ok,”_ _

__“Is it really? He just left me, and what if Donnie-”_ _

__“Hey now, you know Don better than that” She runs her hand along her head, the motion reminding her of her own mother._ _

__“I am still scared out of my mind with Lena,” Daisy finally whispers, breaking the silence._ _

__“You don’t look scared,”_ _

__“You have never been scared before,” Daisy rebuffs._ _

__“I hate this, it so-”_ _

__“Frightening, and uncomfortable, and you kinda lose a sense of confidence” Daisy finishes, the knowing look in her eyes more than enough to convince Della._ _

__“Please trust me Dells, I understand, and Donald is going to be ecstatic for you.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“You’re going to be a mom! That's so exciting and your family will always be here to help” Della feels her own excitement grow, caught up in Daisy’s energy. She had a special way of doing that. She nodded eagerly, bouncing a little in her seat. This is the most she's felt like herself in days._ _

__And so Della found herself back at the clinic. She stood outside for a moment, staring at the sign, hardening her resolve for her final decision. Dr. Clarabee wasn’t surprised to see her, she only offered a small smile before presenting her with her eggs already packed away in a stroller._ _

__“We will see you in a few weeks Della, just a customary check up”_ _

__“Thank you Dr. Clarabee, you have helped more than you know” They share smiles and handshakes before Della takes her eggs home once again._ _

__She sets up the nest Daisy lent her. Before setting down with a pile of books also from Daisy. The stack was impressive and really solidified the confession that she was just as scared as Della was._ _

__It was well into the night when Della finally finished the first few chapters of her first book. Reading was so boring, and painful but this would help her be the mom she needed to be for her children. She looked at her eggs, her sense of love returning at the sight. She could do this._ _


	3. Dewey's Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey has a lot of unanswerable questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this in an hour and a half, will probably edit it later, who knows.

Dewey had learned at a young age that while he could ask anything about his mother, quenching his knowledge without barrier, it was best not too. 

Uncle Scrooge was the best to seek information from. He would tell of all her amazing adventures, the jokes she would make and how strong she was. They would sit for hours, Dewey in his lap while Scrooge painted a vivid picture with his words. Arms stretched out, gesturing wildly as she depicted every last moment from every last adventure. Or so Dewey thought until Uncle scrooge always told him one he had never heard before. 

However, the picture was so real, that when reality hit, it left him feeling empty and longing. Longing for someone he had never met. Yes Uncle Scrooge was not afraid to talk about her, but the after effect of his Uncle’s memories were a little too uncomfortable for this duck.

When he would seek out Uncle Donald on those late nights where the emptiness hit harder than normal, he would talk about how she was braver than anyone he knew and incredibly stubborn. Dewey would listen to each story, some retold many times, from their childhood, drinking it all in. 

If he could be even a little like her, Dewey liked to think that she was there. Proud and cheering him on. So he memorized every last detail, every last mannerism that he could from the stories, and did everything he could be just like her. 

He couldn't wait to adventure. Then he would be just a little closer to her. How did she feel when she traveled the world? What were the favorite parts? Would Dewey feel what she felt? Would Dewey finally understand why she went to space lille she did. 

Dewey sat outside the houseboat, looking up at the night sky. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, it was just him, the stars and his endless list of questions. He searched the stars for answers, wishing she were here, even if it were only long enough for him to just ask her...why?

What if she hadn’t gone to space?

What if she had raised him and his brothers? 

What if she had been his mother instead of Aunt Daisy? 

What if’s were useless however. She was gone. She had gone on the rocket. And Aunt Daisy was his mom. 

Aunt Daisy was the one adult he had only asked about his mom twice. 

She would go quiet, and would keep her answers short and void of any defining information. It was as simple as simple gets. 

Dewey had learned at a young age that while he could ask anything about his mother, quenching his knowledge without barrier, it was best not too. Especially from Aunt Daisy. 

His brothers were content in their knowledge of their mother. 

Huey had never felt the need to wonder about ‘what could have beens’ or fruitlessly dream an impossible dream. He only looked to the past for new knowledge, his eyes forever set to the future. 

Louie clearly did not feel the longing he felt. He still called Aunt Daisy ‘mom’ at ten years old, after all. He clung to her like a lifeline. He would smile though, imagining Louie clinging to the legs of their mom instead of aunt Daisy. 

When he would imagine what their lives would look like on these late nights, it would break a little more inside Dewey. 

Like he said before, Louie would cling to her during one of their adventures. Huey would excitedly be telling her his overwhelming amounts of information, running alongside her. And Dewey. Dewey would be leading the way, walking in her footsteps, but with her there to guide him. 

Instead of her ghost living on in the memories of her loved ones. Instead of her ghost living on in the dreams of her son.

“Dewey what are you doing out here?” He jumps at the question, falling over as he tries to turn to the speaker. 

Aunt Daisy stood at the end of the stairs leading her hers and Uncle Donald's room. Her robe tied tightly around her, she walked over gently touching his head. And Dewey deflated a little more. Would his mom have tried to comfort him in this way?

“Hey superstar, what's wrong?” She took a seat next to him, keeping a hand on his back. 

Dewey looked away, wondering how much he should share. She didn’t like the topic of his mother. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them. He looked back at the stars, desiring to understand. 

“Thinking about your mom again?” Dewey looks at his aunt in surprise. She herself was also looking at the sky, a sad smile on her face. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, before looking to the sky once more. 

“You know she was so scared to be your mom” 

Dewey didn’t think he could be anymore surprised by his aunt right now, but he was. Her statement alone went against everything he had been told about his mom. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, he gives a small shake of his head. 

“She was so excited though. Every time I saw her she would show me everything she bought you guys, and tell me everything she had learned, talk for hours she would.” 

Dewey was no longer looking to the stars, but at his Aunt, relishing in learning something he never knew. She had a far off look in her eyes that everyone had when they would talk about his mom, losing herself in memories Dewey wished so much he could see and have for himself. He rested his head back onto his knees, smiling while she talked. The warm summer air, settling over them, a sense of peace building around him. 

“Despite being scared out of her mind, she fought herself everyday to grow into your mother.” Her tone grew a little darker, and her eyes had a hardened look to them. It was only for a moment, but Dewey saw it, his insides squirming in discomfort. 

Dewey felt something else move inside him at her last statement. He would think it would be joy, but it was thick and painful. The idea of his brave, strong mother being afraid, a wild concept. Comparing that reality to what happened twisted something awful in his gutt. 

“Then why did she take the rocket?”

Aunt Daisy finally looked at him, her eyes reflecting his sadness with tears. She pulled him closer, Dewey taking the extra step to climb into her lap. (usually Louie was here, it was nice to be comforted for once) She hugged him close, he could hear the thickness in her voice as she cried with him. 

“I wish I knew Superstar. I wish I could give her to you. I wish I could keep that rocket from ever taking off, and oh how I wish that you could have known her.”

Dewey closed his eyes, relating heavily to those wishes, feeling, it wasn't quite joy but it was close, that for once he heard someone else echo his own wishes. He relaxed into her chest, sniffling. 

“I love you and your brothers so much, and I wish she could have known how amazing her boys were. She would be so proud of you”

“Really?”

“Dewey, she already loved you so much, of course she would be proud.” Dewey doesn’t know how, but her voice grew even softer, matching the smooth movement of her fingers running through his hair. She hasn’t done that in awhile. But, not that Dewey thinks, when was the last time he let himself be cared for by Aunt Daisy?

The thought was fleeting, he ignored it as quickly as possible, wanting to never think it again. ‘How much did she love them if she took the rocket to space?’ He gave his head an imaginary shake, bringing his attention back to the moment. 

He had been searching and longing for a ghost of a mother, he forgot the one he already had. He will never have a relationship with his Bio-mom, but he had his Special-mom. I mom no one else would ever get and that was pretty darn special. 

“I love you mom” He listens to her heartbeat change pace beneath his ear, her arms tightening around him. 

“And I love you Superstar” She kissed the top of his head gently, “I think it's time we both go back to bed” 

He smiles as she lifts him, carrying him to bed. He felt like he was six again, a piece of his childhood returning even if for just a moment. She laid him gently in the bed, carefully not to jostle his brothers, Louie grumbling softly in his sleep, seeking out Deweys presence like he did most nights. He heard Huey’s breathing relax, who turned to seek out Louie, Aunt Daisy chuckling softly. 

Just before she closed the door, he stopped her with one last question. 

“Is it ok that I still want her?”

“Of course baby,” She smiled softly at him. 

“Will you tell me more about her tomorrow?”

“We’ll see, it’s sad to talk about sometimes” Dewey nods in understanding, letting out a long yawn as he does. 

“I love you Dewey,” he blinks slowly, yawning one more time before answers. 

“I love you too mom” 

“Sleep tight” and with that the door closes, Dewey's eyes grow heavier and heavier. His dreams are filled with his own memories of his younger years, his brothers, sister, Aunt and Uncle are all there, the small house boat filled with laughter and life.


	4. I Just Want Some Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie Is tired and bored, and would really like to leave this small room and get some ice cream.

The room was narrow and felt a little crowded with Uncle Donald and his mom on either side of him. He sat in his moms lap, relaxing against her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

He looked up at her, she gave him a strained smile before kissing his forehead and continuing her combing with her fingers. 

Louie looked around the room, kicking his feet against the thing they were sitting on. It looked like a bed, but was hard like a chair. Louie really hoped he didn't have to sleep in it again. 

The walls looked blue, but he wasn't too sure, they might just be a dirty white. There were brightly colored posters on everything inch of the walls, giving him something to inspect while they waited. It felt like they had been waiting forever! 

The first poster was a triangle with pictures of food in it. His stomach growled a little the longer he looked at it. 

"Don't worry Louie, we will go get something to eat after" 

"I really want ice cream," he points at the poster. The white ice cream stood out the most at the top of the triangle, covered with bright sprinkles and chocolate. 

"Sure baby, anything for you today" his mom kissed the top of his head. 

"Really?!" He wiggles in excitement. He loved ice cream. 

"I really like ice cream, it's my favorite!"

"But we will get lunch first," his mom adds, lessening his excitement. "What do you want for lunch?" 

"I don't know" He relaxed back against her chest, feeling less excited now that he didn't get to have just ice cream for lunch. 

"I really like ice cream" he said again, but got no reply this time. 

He looks to the next poster, the room becoming filled with the sounds of his feet hitting the back of the not-bed-chair. 

It looked like the insides of a duck. He could see bones and stuff he guessed were inside every duck. Except maybe him, he's not sure.

He looked at the cartoon brain and thought of Huey. The twisted ropes that were the stomach reminded him of Dewey. The weird squiggly lines through the legs and arms reminded him of Lena's hair ribbons. 

"Why can't Huey and Dewey, and Lena be in here" he doesn't mean to whine, but it's too quiet without them.

"There isn't enough room bud, but they are right outside in the waiting room." His Uncle Donald answers. 

"Can I wait with them out there?" 

"No, I'm sorry" 

Louie pouts, crossing his arms. "I don't like it here, It's boring" 

"Me either bud, but we will be done soon then you can get ice cream" his Uncle reminds him. 

Louie sighs before looking at another poster, this day was just going in forever. 

He really wished Lena was in here. She always made things fun. They could be playing witches right now if she were here. 

She would probably say the weird duck poster was a monster out to take all their magic, and they would fight to being winners! 

Looking at the next poster he could read some of the words, and knew it to be the washing your hands song. 

He sang the song, wiggling in his moms lap. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. He wiggles again, trying to get down from the not-bed-chair.

"Louie I know it's tough, but sit still a little while longer" 

"I'm bored and hungry and I want Huey and Dewey and Lena!" He smacks his fists against his mom's legs.

"Louie, that's not how we express ourselves," mom reminds him gently. "Can you tell me what you want nicely?" 

He tightens his mouth, crossing his arms harder around himself. He throws himself back against his mom in rebellion for having been told to sit still. 

"Louie" she says with that warning tone that he always knew she used when he was in trouble. He already had to be here, that seemed like punishment enough. 

"I want to play" 

"You can't play right now, but soon" 

"I want to play now, sitting is boring" 

"I know, you would think they would have toys in here for you kids" Uncle Donald says this time, reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

"You can play on my phone, but after you apologize to your aunt for hitting her" 

"Sorry mom," both of them sigh at his tone and words, but he doesn't care, reaching eagerly for the phone. 

"Seriously what is taking the doctor so long" Uncle Donald looks at the door, the angry look that scared Louie on his face. 

He quickly opens his favorite app, that games sounds melding together with the silence and the adults conversation. 

"Donald, calm down its ok" 

"It is starting to feel like it isn't, this is the fifth doctor in two months, we need answers" 

"Don, I'm stressed like you are, but-" Louie feels her shift behind him, drawing his attention long enough to see her pointing at him before putting her arm around his stomach. "We need to be calm" 

His Uncle sighed, running his hand through his hair before covering his face. "Daise-" 

"I know"

They spoke quietly, Louie found himself only interested in the conversation because he was the topic. He didn’t understand why they were upset. Maybe all the doctors had been mean? That didn’t seem right though. 

He opened his mouth to voice his question, however the door finally opens, one of the youngest doctors Louie has had to see yet. He smiles at Louie while entering the room, Louie quickly returns his attention to the game. 

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Duck, sorry about the wait” He sits in the chair, scooting closer. Louie eyed the chair with interest. It had wheels and looked like it would be so much fun to ride around in. 

“Can I ride in that?” He asks, pointing at the chair, lowering the phone a little. 

"How about after we finish, I let you take it for a spin" He leans forward, smiling eagerly with him. Louie gives out a quiet yes before returning to his game. He yawns.

"Louie, time to put the game away" His uncle reaches for the phone. 

"No it's ok, kids respond better when they're comfortable" The Doctor stops his uncle, Louie is quick to take the phone back. He likes this doctor the most so far. 

"I don't think I introduced myself, Dr. Sweets, we can go ahead and start with some questions, I'll try to keep from having to repeat yourselves, I understand you've visited four other doctors?" 

"Yes, they keep sending us to the next, it feels like no one is trying to help" his mom answers, tightening her grip around him. He snuggles closer happy at the thought that he's getting all of her attention right now. 

"Well I can tell you right now, I'll be the last doctor you're visiting" 

"So you know what's wrong?" His mom's voice sounds happy, his Uncle standing a little taller, he himself glances at the doctor before looking back to the phone. 

"Yes, we believe it's an autoimmune disease, which one we are not sure yet." 

"What does that mean" 

"His immune system is attacking itself. As long as he eats right, and takes his medicine, exercises regularly, you can manage it." 

"That sounds like there isn't a cure" his Uncle sounds sad. 

"There isn't, but research continues. It isn't threatening as long as you help him follow these steps." 

He heard the chair move towards the desk, before rolling smoothly across the floor back in front of him again. Louie looks up to meet the doctors eyes and immediately looks back down. He may be his favorite doctor so far, but no need to be friends yet. 

“How have you been feeling lately Louie?” He shrugs and yawns.

“Have you been tired?” He nods. And so it continued, the doctor switching between talking to him and his parents. Louie looks at the poster with the ice cream again, hungrier than ever. 

“When was his last fever?”

“Last weekend, but it didn’t go over a hundred this time and only lasted the day” His mom moved behind him, lifting him up to sit better in her lap. 

“Were you trying any medication?” 

“No, just over the counter medication” 

“Is he on any allergy medication”

“No, that's never crossed my mind” Louie looks up at his mom. She made that face Lena did before she cried. 

“Don’t cry mom, so-kay” He shifted, so he was hugging her tightly. She made a sound before hugging him back. He placed his head on her shoulder, eyes feeling sleepy. He yawned, the phone slipping from his hand. 

“Does this happen often?” The doctor whispers. 

“Yes, that and the constant fevers and rashes, we knew something wasn’t right.” Uncle Donald whispers as well. He looked at the doctor, watching him watch him. 

“Fatigue is a symptom that helped me reach this conclusion.” 

Louie listened to the doctor roll his chair again, the sound of paper also filling the silence. 

“I know it might be an inconvenience, but it would be best if we did an allergy test today to help decide on a diet for him, it will help in the long run." 

"How does that work?" 

"We will scratch the surface of his skin with different common allergens to see what he reacts to, it's only uncomfortable." 

"OK," his mom shakes him a little, he whines again, he was almost asleep. "We are almost done Louie then you can sleep." 

"Why can't I do what I want to do?" 

"Because we are trying to make you feel better bud," the doctor picked him up, spinning him around in the chair. Louie's eyes go wide at the sudden motion, looking around wildly. 

"And we just played with the chair like you wanted Louie" Louie looks at the doctor, wide eyed and heart pounding. 

The doctor had a kind smile, matching his blue feathers. Louie decides, maybe they could be friends. 

Louie also decided, he hated the allergy test. His back and arms were itchy and it kinda hurt. 

When he finally saw his brothers and sister again, he was itching at his arm, glaring at the nurse who tried to give him a lollipop. 

"Louie!" Huey yelled, running across the room, Lena and Dewey following behind. 

"Whoah, what did they do to your arms" Dewey holds his arm gently, poking a finger at one of the red bumps. Louie flinched at the touch, pulling his arm back. 

"They called it a, a huh, Ahgi test" 

"Allergy test sweetie" His mom rubs his head, his Uncle still talking with the doctor. 

"Here is the list of allergies, along with suggested diets and please make another appointment so we can talk and make adjustments." 

"Thank you so much Dr. Sweets, We can't even begin to thank you" 

"Tell the kind doctor thank you Louie" She pushes gently at his back. He says a quiet thank you, turning back to Lena who took his hand. 

"Lou, does it hurt?" 

"Not lot" 

"Good," 

Louie smiles at her, "guess what! I get ice cream!" 

"What! Can we get ice cream?" Dewey bounced around moms legs, pulling at her shirt. 

"Dewey" Lena marches over to him, pulling him off mom, "Leave mom alone, Louie's sick so he gets the treat" 

"But I want some too!" 

"Lena is right," Huey pulls at Dewey's others arm. Dewey loudly whines, fighting off their hands. 

"Stop fighting you three, you can all get something, let's go, there are other people in here too" 

Louie follows after Lena, grabbing onto her shirt. "Wait Lena!" 

"Louie what else happened?" Huey asked, running up on his other side. 

"He talked a lot. Lots of questions. It was boring." 

"Aunt Daisy?" Huey ran back to her. "What did the doctor say?" 

Huey did like to know things, and Louie didn't have the answers, but he was still upset he didn't stick around to talk. 

Lena helped him into the van, the ride away from the doctor short and loud. Huey asking lots of questions and Dewey singing as loudly as he can. Lena hummed along quietly, hitting her hands on her knees. 

Louie yawns again, remembering he didn't get to take his nap earlier. Slowly his eyes closed, the car making his body heavy, head swinging from side to side. And he was asleep to Hueys questions, Deweys singing and Lena's humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated. 
> 
> Special thanks to Tombs for proof reading this for me to make sure the tone was right.


	5. Is There a Map For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey thirsts for knowledge and strives to help those he loves.
> 
> Edit: Trigger warning for an asthma attack

Huey remembered the first time he saw a map. Well actually, he’s sure he saw plenty of maps well before that one, when he was still developing object permanence. So the correct thing to say would be one of his favorite memories was the first map he could remember

It was at the mall, he knew he could never recreate his point of view, as he had been four at the time. It has been behind a thick pane of glass, perfectly detailing the shops and passageways. It showed the dimensions of every space available to them, and acted as a guide for all patrons. 

His aunt and uncle had had a difficult time pulling him away from the map, he didn't care about going to the toy store anymore, he just wanted to memorize every detail of that map. Eventually though, he was pulled away, but he didn’t forget the beauty and intrigue of what he saw. 

After that, he looked for maps everywhere he went. The grocery store, the park, even his own home. Then he found it, tucked away on one of the book shelves. An entire book of maps. He knew he sat there lost to the book for hours, Dewey whining for him to play, but he couldn’t put it down. 

It was the world. Detailed in blues and greens, mixed with brown. Page after page new landmarks and names to learn and explore. He couldn’t read everything yet, and he desperately wanted to know now. 

Running with the book, he searched the home for his aunt. He found her in the kitchen, lunch in the making, the smell of food reminding him how hungry he was. But the desire to know overrides his desire for food. 

“Aunt Daisy, can please read” He heaved the book onto the table, before pulling himself up onto the bench, eagerly reopening the book. 

She glanced at him from the stove, “After lunch big guy,”

“Need to know” He’s desperate, he jumps up and down, needing his aunt to understand, this was urgent. 

“Huey,” She says in a warning tone, “sit down and I promise I’ll read with you after we all eat” Huey sat down with a slump, looking at the book once more, kicking his legs out anxiously.

He glared at each of his siblings as they slowly came to the table, and as they ate slowly. He glared at Dewey who made a mess. He bounced in his seat, whining while Aunt Daisy slowly cleaned him up, and slowly cleaned the table and slowly cleaned the dishes. He whined some more while she washed said dishes, begging for her to come read to him now. 

“Ok, ok Huey, that's enough whining,” She slowly dried her hands on a towel and finally, but slowly, made her way over to him and the wonderful book of maps. Her face scrunched around the eyes, her beak turning downwards. “This is what you want to read?” 

“Yes, please!” He begged, jumping down to drag her over to the couch. 

She opened the book, but he took it back, flipping to the page he had been on before. “What's say?”

“That says Africa,” She shows him, slowly sounding it out with her finger as a guide.

“Africa,” he states at the word, trying to commit it to memory. 

“What letters?” His aunt smiles at him, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“A, F, R, I, C, A,” 

“It's used twice, sounds different” Huey looked at her, pointing to the first and last letter. 

“That's because the letter C at the end affects the sound this A will make.”

“Oh. What this say” He points to another word on the page. 

And on it went, Huey trying to learn everything he could about this book, at one point even Louie wandered over, sitting with them while she continued to read. But he’s sure Louie just wasn’t feeling good again, his head resting in their aunt's lap with his eyes closed. 

Huey felt proud of himself when he could read certain pages without Aunt Daisy’s help. He felt proud when he could finally read the whole book, even other books without any help. His Uncle and Aunt had both looked surprised when he could read the road signs and labels at the stores. 

He remembered the second book of maps he had gotten. It was their fifth birthday, and he couldn’t believe what he was holding. He looked at his Uncle and Aunt just to confirm this was in fact his present. He read the title again, jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Map Types: Their History and Uses.” It was far bigger than the atlas he had been carrying with him everywhere he went. He immediately sat down and started flipping through it. This was the best gift he can remember receiving so far. 

He had learned about all the different kinds of maps. General, topographic, thermic, navigational charts (Uncle Donald enjoyed teaching him about those ones) and even cadastral maps. His favorite types so far were the navigational charts. His mother had been a pilot and his uncle was a sailor, they felt extra special. 

Anytime they had to travel, Huey would be on the lookout for a map type to add to his collection. He had maps for amusement parks, subways, cities, roads, states. If it had a map, he got it. 

But he started to question the value of maps when Louie got really sick. Not like anytime before. Like he was rushed to the Hospital and Aunt Daisy was really scared kinda bad. They were seven. 

They had been playing then Louie had fallen down, grabbing at his shirt. Lena was the first one to notice something was wrong, rushing back to see what was wrong. Louie couldn’t talk, and he was making a terrible sound. He looked so scared, then Huey was scared. 

His little brother was in trouble and he couldn’t do anything to help. He heard Dewey shout something, Huey still doesn’t remember to this day, but it had to be that he was going to get help. Louie was crying, gasping horribly. Lena was crying, shouting Louie's name and for Aunt Daisy. 

Aunt Daisy showed up, picked up Louie without a second thought, running for the car. She drove off so quickly, the three of them weren’t sure what to do. Huey jumped anxiously from foot to foot, watching the back of the car. Lena grabbed his hand to took them back onto the boat. 

They sat in the living room, sitting in silence. Huey held his book in his lap, glaring at it. How was he supposed to help Louie if all he knew about was maps. It was useless. But what kind of book did he need to help Louie? To help anyone? Whatever just happened, what if it happened to Dewey to Lena? He had to know. It was urgent. 

Uncle Donald came running into the house boat, sighing in relief when he saw the three of them. Lena ran to him first crying, Uncle Donald catching her in a tight hug. Dewey and Huey quickly joined the hug too. 

“It’s ok kids, common, let go Louie is waiting for you at the hospital.”

“Is he ok?” Lena sniffed out, keeping a tight grip on Uncle Donald's shirt. 

“I don’t know sweetheart, but I know Louie will be less scared with all of us there”

Huey nods, leading the way to the car. He will ask the doctors for what he needs to learn, so he can know how to help. They knew a lot of things after all. 

Even after they got to the Hospital, they couldn’t see Louie right away, and all the doctors were too busy to answer his questions. He kicked a chair, finger tightly curled into his hands. 

“Huey, that is not ok,” Uncle Donald doesn’t sound mad but stern. “I know you’re worried about Louie but we don’t kick things.” 

“They wont answer my questions,” Huey points to the desk full of people dressed in scrubs, “How can I help if they wont answer me”

“What do you mean Huey? What questions?”

“I want to know how I can help Louie, Dewey and Lena in case something happens again, but they won't tell me how. I want to help when they get hurt”

“Oh Huey,” His Uncle pulls him in for a hug, sitting him down on his lap. “We can go to the bookstore tomorrow, there will always be a way you can help”

“Really? The bookstore will have it?”

“Yes, but you won't be able to help all the time, sometimes we still don’t know how to help”

“Like now?”

“Kinda like now, but the Doctors know, isn’t that good?”

“Yeah, I just wish they would tell me too” His Uncle laughed, rubbing his head

“I know bud,”

Lena looked at them from her seat beside her dad, a tight grip still maintained on his shirt. Dewey was sitting in a chair by himself, staring up at the T.V, swinging his legs back and forth. Huey climbed out oh his uncle's lap, squeezing himself into the same chair as Dewey. He took Dewey’s hand, and they sat there in a calmer, but still worried silence. 

When the Doctor finally came to collect them, and Huey saw Louie laying in the hospital bed again, he grew desperate for answers. He tugged at the Doctors lab coat, meeting his gaze, and Huey was thankful that he kneeled down to his level. 

“How can I help Louie” He says, pointing to his little brother, who looked tired and wasn't quite breathing heavy, but seemed to be breathing deeply. 

“Your brother here had what's called an Asthma attack, his body got scared and it made it hard for Louie to breath.” 

“Scared of what? We were just playing tag.” 

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, before his Aunt spoke up. “Huey is a smart one, you can tell him in a more grown up way” 

“Everybody had tubes that lead from your head to your lungs,” Huey nods along, listening closely. 

“His body reacted badly to you guys playing and those tubes started to close.”

“How did you get them unclosed?”

“Well, when they start to close they also get filled with Mucus,”

“Mucus?

“Kinda like your boogers” Lena made a sound behind him, her beak scrunched up in distaste. Huey doesn't know when, but she had climbed up onto the bed with Louie, lying next to him, holding his hand tightly. 

“Ok, what happened next?”

“We gave him medicine that relaxed the tubes and helped him breathe again.” 

“So his tubes were like this,” Huey made a fist, “and the medicine made it like this?” And he slowly opened his fist. The doctor looked surprised, while Aunt Daisy looked proud, far happier than a few minutes ago. 

“Exactly little man,” 

“So how can I help?”

“We will prescribe an inhaler that Louie will need to keep with him and it will help his body from shutting down like this again.” The doctor stood again, grabbing a clipboard showing it to Uncle Donald. 

“Can I have one too?”

“Probably not buddy, but the best thing to help you brother is to make sure he's sitting up, stay calm and get help from an adult.” 

Huey deflates a little, looking sadly, at his brother. But then he remembered the medicine. He could help Louie take his medicine. That's something too. Dewey was now also on the bed, telling Louie about everything he saw on the T.V, who smiled tiredly at his brother, letting out a long yawn. 

It had been a few days, but Louie finally made his way home, the small inhalers in hand and more medicine to take. Huey felt bad and even more frustrated he couldn’t really help his brother. He wanted him to be better and able to play tag again, but Louie was too scared to do much of anything other than sit on the couch, and Dewey was having a hard time understanding that. Huey however, felt much better when he finally got his hands on a book that could help him learn how to help everyone, no matter the situation. 

The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. 

It had all the information the doctor gave him on Asthma attacks, and more. He could be prepared for any scenario, and offer help when needed. He didn’t have to be useless ever again. He would know what to do. 

And it wasn’t just a book. It was a whole organization, there to teach him things from the book. He learned everything from first aid to pitching a tent. The opportunities were endless. 

Alongside his massive map collection, which he hadn’t stopped, were added badges. Every achievement he gained was documented by a patch, a sign of his knowledge and skill. Everyone would know what he could do, and knew they could ask him for help. 

Yet, despite all this hard work, no one really seemed to appreciate it. The kids at school would just laugh when he shared his knowledge, or quoted the JWG. He couldn’t understand. Didn’t they want to know? Didn’t they feel the need to know and understand? They needed to know so they could help.

And as much as Huey knew, he didn't understand this. It didn’t make any sense. Why would they do this? It wasn’t funny and he didn’t think it was a game. If it was a joke, he didn’t get it. 

He stared in front of him, where he could barely make out the door, whipping his eyes, sniffing harshly. He knew they were still there, behind the door. He could hear them laughing, and knocking softly on the door. 

“Hey are you still in there?” One of the kids laughed out. Jeremy

“I don't know, I don’t hear him crying anymore” the second one laughed. Brock. 

He had been knocking and banging on the door for a long time, begging to me let out, begging to understand the joke, begging to know what they were doing. It only made them laugh harder, and Huey tried to remain calm. That was a crucial thing with everything he learned. Be calm, think clearly, but he couldn’t. The darkness seemed to be closing in on him, even though he knew it wasn’t, and he was trying to breath through his tears. This was not calm. 

“Hey you big Palookas, what do you think you’re doing to my little brother!”

“It’s Lena and Gos! Run!” Jeremey shouted out, the sounds of their panicked screams and yells quickly faded with the sounds of their rapid footsteps. 

“That's right you better run! Before I pummel ya!” 

He heard the sound of skates grinding to a halt right outside the door, and the smack of a stick on the hard linoleum floor. The door was pulled open, Lena looking at him with relief and Gos glaring down the hall, smacking her hockey stick on the floor again. 

“Are you ok Huey?”

“Yea, I think, can we leave please” Lena took his hand, leading around the winding halls of the school. Huey walks with his head down, still trying to understand what just happened. He knew now that it had not been for fun. It had not been nice. He knew because Lena and Gos were mad. 

What did he do that made that happen though? He looked at his sister, taking in her hard glare and clenched beak. He looked down at his feet again and sniffed. Lena squeezed his hand, the three of them finally outside the school. The van parked along the curb with the rest of the parents' cars. 

Louie and Dewey were already in the car, both recounting their days for Uncle Donald. When His uncle saw him he quickly got out of the car. “Huey what happened?”

“Those jerks are what happened,” Gos spit out, hitting her hockey stick on the ground again, answering before he could even think to form the words.

“Jeremy Helspringer and Brock Greywater locked him in the utility closet.” Lena glanced at the teachers nearby, her glare making a few of them squirm. 

“What?” his uncle shouted out, bolting up, looking for a teacher, Huey flinched under his harsh gaze, even though he knew it wasn’t aimed at them. It was rarely aimed at them, and even then his uncle was always quick to apologize. 

“They have been bullying him for weeks now” Lena took back his hand, blocking him from behind. Huey relaxed, knowing people couldn’t really see him anymore. Kids and parents alike had stopped to stare at his family. 

“What haven't I heard about this? Why hasn’t anything been done about it?”

“Well Mr. Duck-”

“Nope, I’m going to take my kids home, then my wife and I are coming back here to talk to you and the principal, understand?”

“Mr. Duck-”

“Do you understand?” Huey continues to stare at the ground, frustration building in him. He didn’t even know he was a victim of bullying. He knew what it was and thought he knew how to see it so he could tell teachers, but clearly not. He ran into the car, buckling himself up and pulling his hat over his eyes. 

“Huey” Louie said softly, “are you ok?”

“Yea, I didn’t even know I was being bullied, how can I not know that, I know about bullying” He pulled his JWG out, looking at it. Flipping to the B’s he looks at the definition of bullying once again, even though he knew it by heart. 

“Huey it’s ok”

“But it’s not! I’m supposed to know things,”

“Huey,” He looked at his Uncle who was sitting halfway into the car. “Remember, you can’t know everything.”

Huey remembers the conversation, it had been two years, but he remembered. But he really thought he could know everything. 

“Bud, you’re super smart and want to help people. Those kids are jealous of that. And that can be hard to see or understand”

“I don’t like not understanding” He whispers, tears building again. 

“I know kiddo, that's why we got you the JWG, but remember, it's ok to not know. It’s ok to ask questions, and it's always ok to ask for help”

“Ok”

“I mean it Huey, please don't be afraid to ask for help”

He nods again, both his brothers taking his hands, Lena still talking with Gos, glaring at the teachers. His uncle smiled at him again, patting his knee before climbing out of the car. “Common Lena, I have to go pick up Mom. Gos are you still coming over?”

“Yup Donald,” She climbed into the car, how she did it with skates on was another thing Huey didn’t understand, but it didn’t bother him as much as everything else today. She grinned at him, “Man you shoulda seen their faces Hue, they looked like they were about to pee themselves” She laughed. 

He smiled, nodding politely.

“Really?” Dewey exclaims, “I would have paid money to see that”

“Me too, those guys are jerks.” Louie scoots forward in his seat, parking around to better see Gos’ face. 

“They were all like ‘run it’s Lena and Gos’” Lena chuckles, mimicking their voices. His brothers laugh, even his uncle smiled from the driver's seat, before pulling out, with a gentle reminder to sit properly. Louie and Gos readjust, Dewey still leaning around to talk with Lena, who was also looking back. Huey relaxed a little in his seat. Things were going to be ok, even if he didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't know I haven't written it yet so I'll explain it here. After gaining custody of the boys, Donald needed time away from Duckburg so they moved to St. Canard, where the kids have grown up and that's how they know and are friends with Gos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, all kudos and comments are appreciated!


	6. "In the Name of Love, I Vanquish You!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes a new friend in the city, one of those friends that last for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one because I was writing in a POV that was harder than I felt it needed to be. Writing how kids play pretend and think and feel really messed with me this time. I enjoyed the challenge though and even though I am not completely happy with this one, its as good as I can get it right now to help move the story along. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads, comments, and sends kudos. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well, Enjoy!

Lena gasped for breath, gripping her wand tightly in her hand. She stared at the scene in front of her with wide unblinking eyes. 

"In the name of love I vanquish you!" She shouted out in unison with the grinning witch on the TV. 

"Lena honey, take a breath before you pass out" her mom sounds from behind her. 

"We won!" Lena should again, jumping around the living room, recreating every word and movement displayed on the TV. She strikes pose after pose, bouncing between each one. 

Lena grins widely at the TV, posing for her mom. She points her wand to the ceiling, shouting once again. “We won!”

"Lena quiet, your cousins are trying to sleep" 

"I’m not Lena, I am the Witch Alabio, bringer of love and destroyer of hate.”

“Ok Alabio, can you be the bringer of quiet for a little while longer?” Her mom smiled at her, placing her hat snuggly on her head. 

“Alabio accepts,” Lena whispered, picking up her wand and running over the T.V. Remote in hand she starts the adventure again, running over the couch once more. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena gripped her dad's hand tightly, looking at the blue walls around her. Art projects lined the wall, and beside each door along both sides of her were hooks holding jackets and hats. She pulled at her skirt, inspecting the butterflies that decorated it. She doesn't know how but she felt them in her stomach too, but they were still on her skirt. 

“This will be Lena’s classroom, Mr. Dogson is a favorite around here. She will adjust in no time at all”

“Ok, you ready to go Captain?”

“I dunno..” She shakes her head a little, holding her dad's hand tighter. He kneeled gently next to her. He reached up to pat her head, pulling her head against his. 

“Lena, meeting new people can be scary but you’re a what?”

“A Duck”

“That's right and Ducks do what?” 

“They don’t back down” She grinned at her dad, high fiving him. He stands and she gives him a quick hug around his legs before running over to the woman waiting outside her new classroom door. 

“I’ll see you after school Captain”

“Bye Dad”

She took a deep breath, shaking the nerves out of her arms. New school meant new friends...a lot of new things. She fiddled with her necklace, sighing once again. New school, new friends. New wasn't always bad...right?

The woman smiled at her, before pushing open the door. Lena tried not to shrink down as all the kids heads snapped to look at her in unison. She grabbed hold of her backpack straps, shuffling her feet. 

“Mr. Dogson, this is Lena.”

“Hello there Lena,” She looked away from the kids, meeting his eyes with a polite nod. She wanted to go home, despite his smile being kind. His eyes were behind large oval glasses, and his ears were also fluffy and short, unlike Uncle Goofy’s. 

“Go ahead at take that empty seat right there and I’m sure your neighbors will help you get ready for class”

Lena took her seat as quickly as she could, offering nervous smiles and shaky waves with her right hand. The other kids around her were really nice, and before she knew it, all her butterflies had left her stomach. By the time lunch rolled around, she felt far more relaxed, and felt like she could make a few friends.

“What's that necklace you’re wearing?”

Lena looked at the girl who asked. She had pushed her way into sitting next to Lena. She had bright red hair, and the greenest eyes Lena had ever seen. She leaned in close, holding her necklace in her hand. 

“It’s the Witch Alabio’s necklace, from Witch of Seven”

“I’ve never heard of it,” She says, tilting her head to the side a little. A few other kids echo the statement. She looks at all of them in disbelief. 

All her old friends had watched the show with her, every weekend, every sleep over. They would always be their favorite characters during recess, battling their own foes and winning their own battles. Her heart shrank inside her as she thought about trying to get her brothers to play with her from now on. How could she play if no one in her class knew what it was?

“The Witches of Seven is one of the greatest shows of all time! Alabio is the most powerful witch and fights against evil”

“Really?” The girl perks up, “Like Darkwing Duck?”

“Who’s Darkwing Duck?” It’s Lena’s turn to tilt her head. Surprisingly more kids were shocked by this revelation than her own. They all started yelling over each other, eager to tell her about Darkwing Duck. 

“Only the greatest superhero of all time!”

“Yeah they made a T.V show after him and everything”

“He saved my neighbor last week”

“Wait,” Lena looks at all the kids, all of them quiet down, “St. Canard has an actual superhero?”

“Yup, is that not normal?” The red haired girl looks surprised, twisting in her seat, leaving Lena with a little more room now.

“Nope,” Lena shook her head, swallowing her food quickly, “Spoonerville doesn’t have any. It was a small town”

“Crazy,” The girl says, taking a bite out of her sandwich. “Gos by the way.”

“Lena. So what powers does he have?”

“Oh he doesn’t have any super powers, not that we know of” A boy shouts from across the table, waving what looked like a banana in the air. 

“Oh ok, so like Gerard?”

“Are they from that witch show?”

“Yea, he’s super cool, because he is almost as strong as Alabio without any magic”

“Cool! I’ll ask my dad to get it” Gosalyn bounces in her seat a little. 

“I own all of it, if you want to come over and watch sometime” Lena bounced in her seat too. Maybe she would have someone to play with after all.

“Cool!” The girls turn around at the sound of some clapping. 

“Ok kids, time to clean up and get ready to go outside.” 

Gos took hold of Lena's hand, dragging her out onto the playground. Lena took in the pale colors of the jungle gym and the beat up swings. She longed for the playground at her old school, with her old friends. It was shortly lived however, when Gos spun around, smiling widely. 

“Let's play Darkwing Duck, I’ll be Darkwing Duck and you can be that Witch you were telling me about” 

Lena jupped, throwing her hands into the air. “Yes! Alabio, reporting for duty!” She mock salutes before running over to the jungle gym. Once on top, she turned to face Gos who was still on the ground. “What will we do Darkwing Duck? Lady Utahala is preparing the troops!”

“Oh no, and Megavolt has teamed up with him as well! What's the plan Alabio?”

“Well she’s the most powerful with water, what's Megavolt's ability?”

“Electricity, we can make them fight each other!” Gos threw her fist into the air. Lena jumped up and down, gripping the jungle gym bars tightly. Kids ran all around them, the sounds of laughter and joyful screams filling her ears. 

“Great idea Darkwing Duck,” Lena pulled off her necklace pointing it out where she imagined their enemies to be. “I’m without my wand Darkwing, so I only have enough Magic for a few spells”

“Don't worry Alabio, I’ll take care of Megavolt,” Gos tied her sweater around her neck like a cape, running over to the end of the slide. “It’s over Megavolt! Your circuits have been cut!”

“Look out Darkwing!”

Gos leaped to the side, laughing with her hands on her hips. “Is that all you got?”

“I summon the powers of light and love,” Lena jumps down beside Gos, “ Storm of love!” She imagines the swirling pink lightning blasting down on their enemies, before being replaced with a shower of glowing water. 

Gosalyn herself see’s their enemies defeated, however Megavolt has enough energy left to stumble across the playground before throwing a punch at Darkwing Duck. Lena watches as she dodges the attacks, throwing her punches and kicks at the invisible opponent. 

“Hey can we play too?” Lena and Gos gladly accept the other kids. Lena runs around with everyone, heart pounding from excitement. Somewhere along the way they played tag mixed with hide and seek. 

She cheered alongside her new friends as they defeated all their opponents before being defeated by the bell and teachers' shouts. Lena smiled widely, jumping around with Gos as they walked back to class. They had won and Lena couldn't wait to have Gosalyn over. They both chatted excitedly, giggling to each other throughout the rest of the day. 

When she saw her dad waiting for her and her brothers she took off, “Dad, dad!”

“What is it Lena?”

“CanGoscomeover?WeneedtowatchAlabioandDarkwingDuck!” She jumped up and down, waving her arms around.

“Slow down Lena,” He laughed softly. She knew it wasn’t at her, so she only giggled along, jumping into his arms. 

“Can Gos come over? She’s never watched The Witch of Seven and she told me about this show called Darkwing Duck, that is named like the actual Superhero!” 

“Woah thats a lot” Her dad held her closer, looking behind at the other groups of parents and children. “Who's Gos?”

Lena points, grinning as Gos was already pulling a man over to them, she jumps out of her dads arms hugging Gos tightly. “Hi there, Drake, Gosalyn’s dad. 

“Donald, nice to meet you”

“So you guys are new to the city?”

“Yeah,” Lena jumps up and down some more, “And I can’t believe we now live in a city with a real Superhero!”

“Is that really a thing?” Her dad asks, high fiving Dewey and Huey as they walk over to join the huddle, “Hey there boys.” 

“Yup.” He chuckled. 

“Mr. Drake, have you ever seen The Witch of Seven?” Lena waves to get his attention, Gos having left to talk to the boys. 

“Sorry sweet heart I can’t say I have”

“It's the best show ever!” Lena shouts out, frustrated that no one knew, “Well, Gos told be how amazing Darkwing Duck is but I have never watched that”

“She said that?” He looked at her daughter, smiling softly before ruffling her hair.

“Yea, she said the real Darkwing Duck is really cool, and the best hero ever” Gos’ face flushed red while her dad had a few tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so glad and proud that she has such a respectable role model” He coughs, offering an awkward smile. 

“Mr. Drake can Gos please come over to watch The Witch of Seven?” She eagerly meets his eyes, searching desperately for a yes. 

“Not today but I wouldn't mind the weekend, if it's ok with your dad.” He smiled at them both, before looking to her dad. They spun around, eagerly looking to her dad for that yes. 

“Next weekend would work better, sorry girls, Lena you have to help you mom with chores this weekend remember.” 

Lena and Gos deflate, starting to beg and give their best cute faces. “Please, please, please!”

“Lena,” Her dad scolds, “Remember, we didn’t say no, we said later. Please be patient” He gently brushed back her hair.

“Sorry” She sighs, giving Gos a hug. Louie was escorted over by a teacher, who immediately ran over, attaching himself to Lena. She rolled her eyes, but did not push him away. 

She had always felt like a good big sister having Louie follow her everywhere, but as she got older, she felt frustrated and a little annoyed. Then he would get sick or tired and she’d feel bad for feeling that way. She loved Louie, but he acted like such a baby sometimes. 

He looked at her with a wide smile. “Guess what Lena, I made 10 bucks today” Lena smiled softly. Then he did things like that and it made Lena feel like the baby for being annoyed. She ruffled his hair, laughing with him. 

“Ok kids, you’re all here, so let's head out.”

“Woah you sure got your hands full,” Mr. Drake laughed, ruffling Gos’ hair, “But she’s enough to be four kids all on her own.”

“Dad” Gos whined, swatting at his hands. 

“It's true Gos, you got enough spirit to run your own police force someday, I just know it” He smiled proudly, messing with her hair once again. 

“They sure can be, great kids though, we are the lucky ones” Her dad smiles as well, Dewey nodding in agreement. 

“Of course!” Dewey spun around before dabbing. Lena groaned, looking over to see Gos dabbing back. Of course her new friend was as weird as her brother. Louie laughs running over to dab with them. Huey only shakes his head with a smile. 

“Common kids, time to get home.” Her dad laughed, herding them towards the van.

“Make then stop,” She looked at her dad with a mortified whisper, grinding her teeth as they laughed harder, dabbing around her more. She waved goodbye to Gos before climbing into the van, sinking lower into her seat. 

She took in more of the city as they drove back to the pier where their home was now docked. The buildings were tall and covered in windows. The sun shined off them making them look yellow and a bluish grey. 

Back home, the buildings weren’t tall, and there were trees everywhere, They houses were brightly colored, and there were large parks with lots of grass. Here, in her new home, everything was the same color, and there were small trees, and small colorless parks. 

Lena wasn’t sure what to think yet, but so far, the city wasn't what she thought. It was too big, and too different. But it was cool that it had a real superhero, Lena searched the rooftops for him. She wondered if all the cities were like this? She wondered if she would ever see him?

Cities were weird so far. She glanced over at her brothers, who were chattering excitedly about everything they saw. She then looked at her dad who drove with shoulders hunched and eyes glued to the road. She could hear him muttering, a twitch of his beak every now and then. 

When they arrived back at the pier, Lena couldn't help but compare the colorless surroundings to their last docking station. There wasn't any grass or really a beach. They were around more warehouses than homes, and there was trash everywhere. 

She trudged inside, dropping her bag at the door, before going to her room. She pulled her collection of The Witch of Seven, eager to set them up in the living room even though she knew Gos wouldn't be coming over for quite awhile. Treasures now in the living room she dropped them onto the ground. 

"Lena, I heard you made a friend today. What is she like?" Her mom sat beside her while she organized her things in the living room. 

"She's really cool! And she played with me during recess and told me about Darkwing Duck and how cool he is" 

"A kid in my class told me about him too," Huey wandered over, his junior woodchuck guidebook in hand. Lena eyed the thing, the reminder of why he had wanted to get it a bad one and quickly looked away. 

"Well it's good to know the city has someone looking after it." Her mom kissed each of them on the head, "who wants to help me with dinner tonight?" 

"I do! Dewey shouts from across the boat, the volume unnecessary. 

"Well common Super Star, we better get to work" 

Time both felt long and quick and before she knew it, Gos was at her house watching The Witch of Seven, and her Darkwing Duck. And just like that, their friendship was born. Alabio and Darkwing Duck, partners in crime fighting. 

Life in St. Canard quickly became normal and Lena had to admit she liked it here more than Spoonerville. Yes she missed her old friends and seeing Uncle Goofy as often as they used to, but things in St. Canard were far more exciting.

Gos had shown them all the cool spots, especially the ones adults couldn't get into. Surprisingly her parents were more lenient with them exploring on their own, and “on their own” meant they had to be together at all times. As long as they stayed out of the factories and any other sketchy looking place and didn't wander too far from the boat, they were pleased to do what they wanted.

Lena never told her mom where her and Gos’ hideout was, seeing how it was through an abandoned factory and high up on the roof, she wouldn't never have allowed it. Her dad would probably lose his temper after the thought alone. 

So that quickly became their little secret. One even her brothers didn't know. 

Her and Gos soon were glued to the hip. Where one was, the other wasn't far behind. She had never clicked like this with anyone else in Spoonerville and she couldn't imagine life without Gos. 

They made their own adventures, trouble always on their tails. Everything became more exciting with her. 

St. Canard became her home. 

And then just like that it was snatched from her. Her whole world was destroyed in mere minutes. Lena didn't know what to do. 

Lena sat with her knees pulled to her chest. Leaning her head at the right angle so her hair fell into her face. 

Her eyes sore not only from crying, but from glaring out at the city in front of her. Her beak trembled again as she felt fresh tears welled up in her eyes again. She sniffles harshly, wincing at the sharp pain in her nose. The familiar sound of skates grew louder behind her, causing her emotional turmoil to double. 

"Yo L! I thought you had family stuff today?" Gos pulled up beside her with practiced ease, stopping right at the edge of the ledge Lena sat at. Lena glanced at her, then looked away at the wide eyed look Gos gave her. She must be a mess. 

"Woah L, what's wrong?" Gos nervously shifted beside her. Lena couldn't help but laugh fondly. Gos was Gos until the end. She did always hate mushy stuff. 

"We are moving" she knew it was always best to just be blunt with Gos. She hated guessing games, and beating around the bush. 

"Whoa" She sat down next to her, legs spread out, the wheels of her skates spinning slowly before coming to a stop. 

"Yea." 

"Where to?"

"Duckburg. We are going to live with Uncle Scrooge" 

"That's cool, uh I guess" lena grinned at Gos. She tried to hide her excitement at Lena's statement but she could see it in her eyes. 

Gos had gone with them to Uncle Scrooge's mansion once before and she had loved every second. 

They had both explored every corner, and looted through all of the relics. For a man who constantly spoke of how he hated magic, there sure was a lot of it lying around. The mess they had caused had her Uncle proud and her parents frustrated. She smiled at the memory. 

Would Gos be able to visit again? 

She thought of all the trouble she and Gos caused around the city. All the fun they had, all of their adventures, almost everything nook and cranny of this city a memory they shared. 

"Maybe your Uncle will take you on adventures now!" Gos couldn't help but get excited. "You're almost as old as your dad was when he started" 

Lena tried to smile but couldn't. The adventures just wouldn't be the same without Gos there. 

There was the time when she had gone to Gos' house for a sleepover. They were determined to stay up all night. Then they decided to go explore the city at night. Lena had been so curious, and Gos told her how cool it was. To be out so late, with no people in sight, able to go anywhere, and how quiet it was.

They hadn't made it very far before Darkwing Duck had descended on them, that disapproving look all adults seemed to have mastered aimed at them. 

He looked at her only briefly before glaring at Gos. Lena had been surprised to see Gos almost glaring back with a look that was both board and defiant. 

When he called Gos by name, she guessed this had happened more than once. He promised not to tell her parents about their little adventure if they went back and stayed in bed for the rest of the night. 

Gos looked like she was about to argue, but Lena wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to not get a lecture from her parents. The thought of her dad learning about this had her stomach twisting in knots. 

It has been the most awesomely terrifying night of her short life so far. 

She had laughed while Gos complained the rest of the night about how he was such a killjoy, and always ruining her fun. 

To think her best friend almost knew the city's hero personally. 

Now listening to her excitement as she dreamed for Lena. Her ideas for adventure and all the things Lena would get to do living with her Uncle...it hurt. Didn’t Gos want to share those adventures? 

She thought of how that morning she had sat down for breakfast, sleep still heavy through her whole body. she carefully poured her milk, stirring her cereal with a yawn. 

Then her brothers joined her, then her parents came down from their room. Things were normal.

But she could tell something was up. Her Dad looked frustrated and her mom tired. But Lena figured that was normal

Then her dad said they were moving. He had said it so suddenly, Lena had looked at him with surprise before taking a bite of her cereal. She had chewed slowly, studying her parents' moves carefully. 

She had thought he just meant docking stations. Maybe they had gotten in trouble with the police, or something. 

Then Huey just had to ask where. 

She had stopped, looking at her parents like they were crazy. Well maybe Uncle Scrooge was coming to live in St. Canard, that had to be it. They couldn't be moving to Duckburg. 

Then Dewey just had to start claiming rooms in the mansion. Then her mom just had to say Uncle Scrooge might have already picked rooms for them. Then Louie just had to get excited too. Then everything got loud and Lena couldn't breath. 

She had asked if they were joking. Her dad crushed that hope like a bug. 

She had then gotten worked up. Demanding to know why they were leaving. Declaring she couldn't leave. 

She loved St. Canard. Gosalyn was in St. Canard. The last few years of her life was here. 

Then she got angry. She asked why they had to move. The boys had fallen quiet, looking between her, their parents, and their breakfast. 

Her mom had tried to explain the boat was too small for them. She wouldn't let her.

Her dad had tried to explain they didn't have money for a home in St. Canard or a bigger boat. 

She had screamed that Uncle Scrooge could just buy one for them. Then they didn't have to move and the boat would be bigger. 

Her dad had started to cry, something Lena didn't see often and it stopped her middle yell. Her mom had quietly told her to go to her room. 

She had gone there, changed and ran out the front door before either of them could stop her.  
To the hideout she went. 

And now, here she sat listening to another person get excited for the move. Lena gripped her arms, her sadness quickly being replaced with anger again. 

"Gos, please stop" 

"But L, this is so cool! You're so lucky" she sighed, grinning wildly with stars in her eyes. Lena really hated that look right now. Her brother had had it, and now her best friend had it too.

"No I'm not. I'm leaving, we won't get to hang out anymore." 

"My dad can drive me over to visit sometimes, Duckburg isn't that far away" 

She only grunted, glaring out at the city again. They sat in silence, the air thick and uncomfortable. 

"Lena," she looks at Gos surprised by the use of her real name and the soft tone in her voice. Gos rarely got vulnerable with her, so she listened carefully. 

"I am going to miss you but you are so lucky." 

Lena turned, her features softening as Gos met her eyes. Gos’ hands trembled, but she never broke eye contact. 

"You have this huge amazing family, and that's like really cool and...I'm jealous of that" 

Lena teared up again, Gos glancing away in embarrassment. Her face was the reddest she had ever seen it, and she pulled at her hair, matching her face almost perfectly. 

"And I know it's going to be really boring without me," Lena laughed while Gos rolled her eyes. "But it's still going to be really cool" 

"Thanks Gos," She still wasn’t excited about the move, and she still felt a lot of things, but she made good points. She still had her family. 

"Of course L, now enough crying, its gross" 

"Aye aye captain" she mock salutes, taking a punch to her arm. The girls stood, laughing loudly.

"Your folks are probably worried, I'll take you home. Dewey has my Battle Five anyway" Gos took off through the building.

"He hasn't even played it yet" Lena races after her, leaping over garbage to stay side by side with Gos. 

"Loser" Lena laughs, turning sharply, dodging people as they enter a crowded street. Their laughter grows louder as more people shout at them in anger, and annoyance. 

Lena was definitely going to miss this. 

When they finally reached the docks, it was lunch time, and Lena could eat a whole pizza with how hungry she was. Then her stomach tightened as she saw her dad on the deck of the boat. She wasn't sure if he had seen her yet or not, but either way she suddenly didn't want to go over there. 

Gos ignored her hesitation, pushing her towards her home. "Common L. Family fights, but you know your dad will always have your back" 

"Like yours" Lena grins at her, her face flushing again. 

"I will see you later, all this mushy stuff is going to make me sick." And with that she was skating away. The sound of her wheels on gravel quickly fading with her figure. Lena thought about how Battle Five sat waiting for Gos but she was already gone. She would return it to her Monday. 

Lena took a deep breath and crossed the boardwalk to her home. She looked at it and knew it had gotten too small, she just didn't want to see it this morning. The wood weathered and paint peeling. Some of the equipment had rusted and bent in some storm or another. It had not just gotten small...it was old and falling apart. 

She pulled her sleeves over her hands, trying to shrink in on herself as she got closer and closer to her dad. She could tell her had noticed her presence, but he hadn't turned to look at her yet. 

She stood at the edge, trying to decide if she should say something or just go to her room. But then the boys would probably be in there. Before she could battle herself on that train of thought, her dad patted the seat next to him. 

She took a step onto the boat, her sneakers ringing out in the odd silence of the Duck home. She finally noticed the car was gone. She sat beside her dad, the wood hard, damp and cold. It was odd for how quickly summer was coming, but then again, St. Canard had always been colder than most places. 

He threw an arm around her shoulder, shaking her a little before pulling her in for a side hug. Lena felt tears building again, but she pushed them down. 

"I'm sorry" He croaked out, "We didn't tell you guys the news very well this morning" 

"No you didn't" she shrunk some more, surprised that she said that, and that she said it with a tone. She was waiting for the scolding but it never came. Instead his hug tightened. 

"I wish I could buy a bigger boat so we could stay here Lena." She looked at her dad, tears in his eyes and his voice trembled.

"It's OK dad, I understand, I was just surprised" she mumbled, feeling worse by the second for her outburst this morning. 

"I understand, but I will say you could have handled it better" 

"Yea, I'm sorry" 

"Remember. Emotions aren't bad, it's what we do with them that counts" He smiled at her, kissing her head softly. She laughed softly, shaking her head. She can't believe she forgot something her dad told her all the time.

"You do need to apologize to your mom and the boys too" 

"I will." She promised, leaning into his hug some more.

"That's my girl," He kissed her head again, humming one of the songs he used to sing to her when she was younger. 

"When do we leave?" 

"Next week. I know everything is changing all so quickly, and I appreciate everything you've done to help" 

"I don't want to leave, I like it here" 

"I know," he chuckles, "but we can visit and Gosalyn can visit, Drake will make sure of it" 

"Yea, she said that. I think she just likes Uncle Scrooge's house" 

Her dad's eyes widened before he rubbed his eyes with a tired groan. "I forgot how much trouble you kids caused in just one weekend" 

She laughed, hugging her dad tightly. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Captain"


	7. Its What You Do With Them That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald learns a lot of hard lessons but gains so many blessings in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to @kawaii-mango on tumblr for beta reading for me! I appreciate it so much, and I have learned so much through my first beta reader lol. 
> 
> Thank you for coming back for more and Enjoy!

His heart pounded in his chest, in his ears, had dropped into his stomach and rose to his throat at the same time. It's all he could feel and hear. 

It took a few minutes for his brain to register that his door had been slammed shut, Daisy's missing presence slowly becoming a reality to him. 

He looked at where she had been standing. Finally he felt numb. His heart stopped and everything went cold and hot simultaneously. 

Donald’s life thus far had been anything but normal while being as normal as could be. Growing up with Scrooge had always been a constant adventure, one could say a bit much for an eleven year old. However he had grown and developed many skill sets while traveling with Uncle Scrooge. 

He and Della could read the weather casually. The slightest shift in the air, the taste or temperature was quickly noticed by the pair. While Della was quick to take to the skies, he was more drawn to the sea. He had always found it oddly comforting. Maybe he was used to Scrooge and Della’s energies that the sea replicated so well, with its constant shifting. 

When he was on the water, he could adjust in the blink of an eye, never being thrown for a loop. He could read the waves as well as his own sister, the experiences so closely intertwined. Yes Della took to the skies, but she was so much like the sea.

Donald however felt like there was one thing Scrooge had never properly taught him. Discipline and responsibility. Yes Scrooge could tell him all day about the hard work that went into gaining and maintaining his fortune, but nothing he said ever really clicked with Donald. So off to the Navy he went. Fresh out of high school, the difference in culture was shocking. But Donald did what he did best. Adapted.

Della had not been the most receptive to his joining the navy, but after a long heart to heart she relented. Donald knew she never truly understood why he felt the need to join, but she had backed off nonetheless. She had stopped with the petty remarks, instead trying in her own Della way to be supportive. Donald had also found the prospect of moving onto the next stage of his life without his twin sister to be a daunting one, but knew it had to happen sooner or later. He had always been the responsible twin after all.

After his time in the navy Donald unfortunately, became like the sea himself. Volatile, hostile, ragging. A storm of movement and chaos. The slightest of slights would set him off, no irritant too small or large. 

He had always had a temper, but he loathed to admit that his time in the military only seemed to make worse. He never had to fight in any wars, as there were none at the time, but his clear overreaction to situations left him with few options after he left the military. 

Employers were not keen to keep someone like him on, especially if the position involved customer interaction. After losing his fifth job in just two months, Donald ignored the problem. Blaming his ex-employers. He got annoyed just like anyone else, he was fine. 

Then he met Daisy. More than enough proof that he was fine, if someone as amazing as Daisy took an interest in him. 

She was a blessing to his life. Her presence alone calmed him and made him feel like a different person. Her energy was one of the few things he couldn’t predict. Being with her was unlike any adventure he had even been on. 

Life was good until they had their first real fight. 

Donald couldn't move, and lungs straining against him, he can't breath. He's afraid to make the slightest of sound or move too much. He stared at the broken pieces of a cup scattered across the floor, surprisingly not even a dent on the floor from where he had thrown it. 

_"Do you ever stop talking!"_

__That's what he had yelled before throwing the cup into the ground. This was the quickest he has felt ashamed from his temper, honestly, probably the first time in his life. He had deep down known it was a problem, but had never truly stopped to consider what his temper really was._ _

__It was a force that created a wall of fire around him. One he had unintentionally fueled to keep others at bay and sometimes driving them off. Friends, employers, and even his family now. Della has never come out and said anything, but even he noticed her increased distance. And now he had driven off Daisy. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. His emotions kept changing too quickly, he felt sick. He had messed up big time._ _

__He doesn't even remember what had started their fight. Donald barely remembered why he was mad. They hadn't been dating for very long, he liked her so much and never wanted to fight. He knelt to pick up the glass, moving slowly and robotically._ _

__He had not lost his temper once with Daisy. Guilt tore at his gut. He hadn’t really focused on those thoughts that were about hiding that part of him. Even deeper down he knew it was bad, he just didn’t want to admit it. He was afraid of Daisy leaving if she knew about it. Well looks like that came true._ _

__He didn’t do anything else for the rest of the day. After cleaning he just sat on his couch and stared at his wall. He knew she wouldn't be coming back, who would after that display._ _

__He reacted like a toddler, and threw a cup. Not at her, but he still did that. He was thinking and not thinking at the same time. He was thinking about how he needed to get his anger out. What was he angry about again?_ _

__Her talking?_ _

__No._ _

__Her not reading his mind? That's ridiculous but that was it._ _

__He had had a long day at (surprisingly) work, and he was tired. Daisy had come over, energetic and joyful. Things he was not feeling. He had been annoyed she didn't ask how his day was. He had been annoyed that her day was better than his. He had been annoyed that she wasn't, what, paying attention to just him? Talking happily about her day?_ _

__Some boyfriend he was. Yes she was his first real relationship, but he should know better than that. He should know not to throw things when angry too, but here he was._ _

__Days passed with no word from Daisy, and he knew he had no right to reach out to her either. This was just one of many consequences to his temper. He had lost his chance with a wonderful woman._ _

__Donald started to gather up the few things Daisy had left at his place. Only a handful of things, but things he's sure she would like back. Her homemade coffee mug painted with yellow and white daisies, one of her purple sweaters, and one of the books she had been reading._ _

__“Interesting box of stuff you got there”_ _

__Donald jumped, almost dropping the coffee mug he had been admiring. He turned to look at Daisy, who stood with her arms crossed, shuffling nervously in his doorway._ _

__“What were you going to do with it?”_ _

__“Give it back to you”_ _

__Donald could feel the charge in the air, very different from all the other times he had been alone with Daisy. No this time it was far more dangerous, and deadly. He had already accepted his fate...Daisy showing up was a surprise._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Well, after everything I did, I was pretty sure you would never want to see me again. So…” He trailed off, gesturing to the box._ _

__“You sure messed up, that's for sure” Her words held a bite, as she glanced away from him for a moment, hugging herself tighter._ _

__“Yeah, I can see that now”_ _

__“You have always been short-tempered, but that was a surprise”_ _

__Donald’s shoulders sank. He thought he had been anything but angry around her. How had he not realized? He looked into her eyes, trying for the life of him to remember any of those instances but the fog was far too thick for him to see._ _

__“What are you going to do?” She stepped further into his apartment, closing the door softly. Donald noticed she didn't move away from the door, her hand almost hovering over the handle a moment too long. It hurt, but he could understand._ _

__“I don't really know.” She narrowed her eyes at that, so he quickly spoke to clarify, “I don't know where to start on fixing myself”_ _

__Her eyes softened again, “Well therapy would be a good start, you have quite the temper there”_ _

__“Yeah, I kinda ignored that,” He looked away from her, running a hand through his hair, putting his weight on his counter. They stayed in silence, both processing and choosing words carefully._ _

__“I’m so sorry, you did not deserve to be treated like that, and my words don't mean much right now, but I am so so sorry”_ _

__“I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I came here today, but this is pretty good so far.”_ _

__Doanld looked up. Daisy touched his face gently, her proximity painfully wonderful. Her eyes searched his, clearly deep in thought, and knew to wait for her to speak. This was all her, he had no right to a decision in the situation. He hoped she would stay, but the possibility of that was a long shot. Like a “to the moon and back” long shot._ _

__“Donald, I really like you, and everyone has their faults.” Donald's eyes widened, heart pounding softly in his chest. A few days ago it had been loud, hard, and painful. He liked this beat far better._ _

__“I want to work on this with you, and you saying that your temper is a problem, is a great start.”_ _

__The air lightened, and he swore the sun shone brighter within the room as well. Donald started to cry, sinking to the ground, he cried and cried. Daisy was seeing a lot of sides to him this week, and it felt liberating. She smiled, tears of her own falling quickly and messily down her face._ _

__“Daisy,” he cried out, gripping her hands tightly, “why? After how I reacted to something so small, something so stupid, why would you-”_ _

__“Because I care about you Donald,” She cut him off, her own voice strained by her tears, “Because I care about making us work,”_ _

__Donald saw Daisy in a new light that day. He learned something valuable about relationships as well. Her selflessness was something he had never experienced. He decided he would show his gratitude to her every chance he got. He would treat her like the queen she was (and) is._ _

__When he started therapy, they still had their ups and downs, but he got better. At least he hoped so. It was not what he was expecting._ _

__His insides tightened in time with his clenched teeth at the thought of having to talk about his feelings. To be honest and open. He loathed the idea, but Daisy...Daisy gave him another chance. And he knew he had a problem, just admitting that to a stranger made him….angry. Which was the problem._ _

__So to therapy he went._ _

__Daisy had helped him narrow it down to a man by the name of James Jones. At first the thought of talking to a man in a moment of weakness pissed him off, but Jones prided himself on being transparent with his own temper and wanting to share his knowledge for his clients._ _

__Donald was surprised and humbled._ _

__“So tell me about how you have perceived your life?”_ _

__Donald looked at him with slight confusion. “How I have perceived my life?”_ _

__“People with a temper like ours, we don't always see situations clearly, especially when we feel targeted. So by talking through it, we can narrow down the root of your anger.”_ _

__Donald could see the logic in the reasoning, and knew Jones was right. He would twist his narrative to fit himself, to make him look better and justify his actions. Each lost job, wasn't because his previous employers were firing him because he didnt work hard enough or they were jealous of his astounding talent. He snapped at the smallest of instructions, he didnt work well with his coworkers, and he didn't even want to get started on the his interactions with customers._ _

__And those realizations were just related to his work history._ _

__Della and Scrooge. He hadn’t realized how often he snapped at them. Quick with a lashing tongue, thoughtlessly spilling his thoughts with no filter. Della. Yes she had her faults but who was he to judge? He was the one in therapy. She was his little sister, his best friend._ _

__He swore she almost fainted from shock when he apologized to her. She even poked him, asking about aliens and robots. They had had a good laugh, things slowly, being repaired._ _

__Jones picked him apart, sometimes with a hammer and other times slowly with a chisel. Broke him down to his base, cleared out the rubble and rotting structures. Together he, Jones, and even Daisy, helped rebuild everything he knew about himself. Sometimes a crack would appear, or he would destroy something again and again until he learned enough to keep the pillar standing. It was a process and it was his._ _

__Daisy was amazing._ _

__Donald knew she was the partner for him when she became one of the many cornerstones to his new life. She withstood the storms, fighting alongside him and encouraging him through it all. She stood beside him, holding him when he couldn't. She built him up, reinforcing his foundation with a new understanding of himself and his emotions._ _

__Donald had foolishly thought that he could “get rid” of his temper. That a few years of counseling, positive feedback from loved ones and the ability to hold down a job meant that he didn't have a temper anymore. That he had won and was a completely new man._ _

__But now as he looked into his second favorite pair of eyes, eyes that threaten to spill over with tears, he knew that wasn't true. Lena looked scared, the way her bill quivered filled Donald with an emotion much like the one all those years ago in his old apartment. Slowly she drew back, the book in her hands falling with her arms until it hung loosely by her side._ _

__Before she could take another step out of the room, he scooped her up into his arms, hugging her tight enough to comfort both of them. He registered the sound of Daisy cooking below deck had stopped._ _

__“Daddy is so sorry Lena, Daddy really messed up”_ _

__She whimpered softly, her little arms snaking around his neck, the feathers there quickly growing damp. He ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her, and himself._ _

__He never would have thought he would lose control and aim his frustrations at his own child. He always thought he would love them unconditionally, love them so much it hurt, and would always be patient._ _

__He should have known better._ _

__He should have known the anger would always be there. Always be his battle. Always be a reminder of why he was who he was now. Always, always, always._ _

__He knew now that he would, and could, lose his temper at his precious little girl. He knew now that the battle was far from over, never done. So he picked up his chisel again, and started ridding himself of the vines of anger grown on exhaustion and impatience._ _

__He sat with his daughter in his lap, pulling her book into view for both of them. He apologized softly once more, wiping her face, kissing her head softly before finally loosening his hold._ _

__“Show me your book Lena, I have time”_ _

__“Are you sure?” She said it in such a small voice, looking anywhere but his eyes. His heart sunk further into his stomach, bringing tears to his own eyes._ _

__“Lena, sweetheart, Daddy messed up. Daddy wasn’t thinking and that's not ok.”_ _

__She glanced at him before pulling her book close to her chest. He could still see the doubt there, even though she relaxed in his lap. He needed a way she could understand, a way that wasn’t brushing it off and making excuses._ _

__“Daddy has this angry monster inside,” He pointed to his chest, Lena looked at him, “We fight a lot, all the time actually.”_ _

__“You do?”_ _

__“Yes sweetheart, and just now, the monster hit me really hard and it makes me say and do things I don't like,”_ _

__Donald sighed. Anger didn't “make him” do anything. Those were choices he made in a split second. The slightest slip of control and you acted without thought. Yet you could recognize just a split second after the mistake. That itself was frustrating. So was the white lie he told Lena about his anger._ _

__“Will you win?”_ _

__“I’m trying sweetheart,”_ _

__“You can do it Daddy!” He laughed softly, brushing her hair again._ _

__“What did you want to show me?”_ _

__Lena eagerly opened her book, the brightly colored pictures of fairytale characters staring back at him, reminding him further of his daughter's innocence. The stairs creaked to his left, Daisy leaning against the door frame watching them. One look had him knowing she was both exasperated and proud._ _

__“Good job” She mouthed softly, giving him the one raised brow look before leaving. He sighed again, hugging his daughter close. He was in for a conversation tonight, and he wouldn't have it any other way. His partner in this fight till the end. She would always call him out and point him in the right direction._ _

__The other aspect of his anger he did not expect was how far it could spread._ _

__He watched as Huey screamed and threw things wildly. When he ran out of items within arms reach, he flailed his arms around. His face was the brightest red he had ever seen, scaring Donald unlike he had ever been before. And he had fought a hydra._ _

__He quickly distanced Louie and Dewey (Lena and Daisy were out running errands). Louie cried loudly while Dewey’s tears were quieter but not by much. “Huey, calm down!”_ _

__Huey only screamed louder, throwing a fist at him. He felt his own anger spike. His heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t do that, not to a toddler. All the parenting books said kids would act out if they couldn’t express themselves, and Huey hadn’t started talking yet._ _

__Huey stood up and started stomping his feet, fists clenched tightly. He sounded like he was trying to say something but Donald couldn't understand him, the cruel irony. “Huey please calm down so I can understand you” Huey only glared at him, tears streaming down his face,_ _

__“Unca’ Donl, wha’s wrong wit Huey?” Dewey whimpered out._ _

__“I dunno bud, but it’ll be ok, I promise. Take Louie to your room.” He watched them leave the room, clearly wanting to stay for their brother, but also wanting to be far away. A sharp movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention._ _

__Huey had started hitting himself, screaming and stomping harder than before. He leaped into action, wrapping his arms around Huey’s as tightly as he could without hurting his nephew. It felt like hours before Huey finally tired himself out from the struggle. They both sat there, panting and Donald swore his arms would fall off at any moment._ _

__This was unlike anything he had ever had to battle in his lifetime. This was frighteningly new._ _

__“I believe you should get him tested for autism.”_ _

__Donald stared at Dr. Jones in disbelief. Autism. His little Huey. Daisy sighed beside him, holding her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook a little. He quickly put an arm around her, hoping it would bring her comfort._ _

__“It’s not a bad thing,” He quickly added, “But you will have to take different approaches to him than the rest of the kids”_ _

__“The tantrums?” Daisy choked out, the bags under her eyes heavy. He could feel her overwhelmed sense of inadequacy where he sat. He told her every day she was doing well, but Huey’s tantrums were getting worse and more frequent. Even he felt out of control._ _

__“There are many ways to help with those, it will take trial and error to find what works for Huey. and there are people who can help you find ways for him to communicate.”_ _

__They all looked over at Huey now, who was stacking blocks on top of each other, his focus zeroed in on a pattern that only made sense to him. Donald didn’t see what else they had to lose._ _

__"I've never seen such an angry child" Donald sighed, hugging Daisy closer._ _

__"He's just having difficulty communicating to you, so it's frustrating to him." Dr. Jones reaffirmed gruffly._ _

__"I don't know doctor," Daisy's entire being trembled from her voice to her body. "What if nothing gets fixed, what if it just stays like this!" Her voice increasing with a tone of hysteria._ _

__"Daisy.." He stared at her in shock and saw that her wide tired eyes brimmed with tears._ _

__"What am I doing wrong?! Why is he so angry with me?" She had started to sob, hands clawing at her face, "I don't know what to do!"_ _

__Donald looked between her and Huey, panic rising in his chest. Huey looked at them with wide eyes. He held his hands to his chest, eyes darting about._ _

__Daisy continued to cry, weeks of exhaustion finally catching up to her. He should have noticed the strain of four kids all so close together in age. Huey aside, the rest of them were still toddlers and needed just as much attention._ _

__He hugged close, kissing her temple softly. "I'm so sorry, it's going to get better Daise,"_ _

__"But-"_ _

__"He's right Daisy, it'll get better, remember, all solutions take time"_ _

__They both let out a small laugh. Dr. Jones had a lot of catch phrases, he found it humorous how often he forgot them regardless of how often they are repeated._ _

__"It's not going to be quick and easy, but you and Donald can and will get through this"_ _

__Daisy sat a little straighter, gripping his hand tightly as she released one final shuddering breath. Huey had slowly made his way over, laying his head against where their knees meet. He rubbed his nephew's head, his worry for the small boy lessened, but that concern for the future hung heavy in the air._ _

__Could he do this?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I not only wanted to showcase Donald learning to live with his temper (modeled after myself and my dad) and the healthier way to handle it in a way. 
> 
> I also at the last minute added in the end with Huey because, yes he also has a temper, but its is drastically different from Donald's. I also wanted to show that despite Daisy being loving, she's still not perfect and any mother can get overwhelmed with an autistic child. 
> 
> I wanted this chapter to be as real as possible and I really hoped I achieved this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcomed.


	8. Hiatus- unfortunately

Hey so these kind of messages are disappointing but due to a lot of things I don't really have the drive to continue this story right now. 

Maybe when the season picks up again I will, who knows, but right now I lost my joy and inspiration for Duck Tales. 

I still love it, and hope to finish this story sometime, but life ya know. 

thank you, those who have continued to read and enjoy this AU I made, I really appreciate you. 

These Ducks don't back down, but sometimes we need to rest. Have a good one guys!


End file.
